Fantasmas del Pasado
by Guachimongo'sTeam
Summary: ¿Que harías si estuvieras enamorada de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si el dia que te fueras a declararte aparece esa parsona, llamada el primer amor, que nunca te has podido quitar de la cabeza, aunque haya acabado muy mal? ¿Y si encima se te presenta con su novia? Bien, Rin Kagamine tampoco lo sabe.
1. Principio

_Antes que nada, lo que todos sabemos, ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de su personajes no nos pertenecen ni a mí (xxEtsuko_chanxx) ni a mi querídissima BadWolf23 nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos y entreteneros sin esperar nada a cambio excepto vuestros reviews._

Este fanfic está hecho entre **xxEtsuko_chanxx y BadWolf23**. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

Sonó el timbre del final de las clases. Una joven rubia de tez blanca suspiró y estiró los brazos, sus músculos estaban engarrotados de estar tantas horas sentada en esa silla infernal del aula. Guardó los libros y cuadernos con rapidez en su mochila para salir del aula lo más rápido posible, pues tenía que ir a trabajar ese día y aunque estuviera agotada, era algo que debía hacer, además...

— ¡Kaito! — Casi chilló, aun corriendo. —Siento que tengas que esperarme cada día… - Le dijo la de ojos celeste, posicionándose justo delante del de cabellera azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color.

— No digas eso, sabes que no me importa, Rinny — Le contestó el más alto, acariciándole la cabeza dulcemente. — ¡Vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

— ¡S-Sí! — Se puso a correr siguiéndole, con un leve sonrojo. Aún sentía la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza.

Entre bromas y carreras, llegaron a el establecimiento donde trabajaban, una heladería no muy lejos del instituto, justo en el centro de la ciudad. Kaito estaba más que contento. Entraron al establecimiento, como si estuvieran en su casa.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Gacku! - Saludó la chica de ebras doradas, con energía.

— Rin, soy tu jefe aquí. Por favor. — Le contestó el hombre de cabello largo lila.

— Venga venga, ¡no le eches la bronca a Rinny! — La defendió el peliazul.

— Está bien… Voy a cambiarme, je-fe — La última palabra fue remarcada con un tono de burla, pero ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de empleados antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar.

El hombre que se encontraba tras la barra principal del local levantó la cabeza de golpe, soplándose algún que otro mechón rebelde de su cabellera violácea y miró con cara de circunstancia como se alejaba la rubia. Pesé a eso, terminó por sonreír. Luego, miró a Kaito.

— El congelador de la trastienda se ha roto y hasta el viernes no podrán venir a arreglarlo. ¿Puedes ayudarme a traer los helados al congelador de aquí? — preguntó, dando un leve golpecito al congelador semi vacío que se encontraba tras la barra.

Katio asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Gakupo a la trastienda. Ahí, ambos empezaron a vaciar el congelador y a trasladar la mercancía de lugar.

— Mañana tendréis día libre, así que no hace falta que os apresuréis a venir después de clases.

— ¿Mañana libramos? — preguntó Kaito, algo sorprendido.

— Sí. Estaré fuera por asuntos personales, además, Saoko y Megumi se encargarán del turno de tarde.

Rin apareció a la heladería de golpe, con el uniforme azulado parecido al que llevaba Gakupo, y les mostró la más sincera de las sonrisas.

— Kaito-sempai, mañana podríamos ir a la feria que harán en el parque. ¿Qué te parece? — comentó, emocionada tras escuchar que su próxima tarde sería totalmente libre de trabajos. A demás, aquello debía aprovecharlo como fuese y, para Rin, la mejor forma de aprovecharlo era pasar tiempo con su peliazul. Estaba totalmente emocionada, ¡Mañana iba a pasar el día con Kaito! ¡En la feria! No podía evitar estar feliz y emocionada. El turno de tarde se le estaba haciendo rápido, había gente así que no se aburría, pero tampoco había tanta gente como para estresarse, era perfecto, nada podía sacarla de su estado de extrema felicidad excepto A-

— ¡Hey, Rin! ¿Cuándo acabas tu turno? —Preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

Excepto Akaito.

— Si no vas a pedir nada de nuevo, lárgate. — Le espetó ella, sin mirar al pelirrojo, para continuar con la intención de ignorarlo.

— Que fría eres conmigo, Ri-chan… — Le contestó el de orbes rubís, haciendo un drama muy sobreactuado — Yo quería ir contigo a la feria...

— ¿Para qué iba a ir yo contigo, cabeza hueca? ¡Tengo planes para mañana, ni se te ocurra molestarme! — Le chilló la más bajita, y aunque pareciera que estuviera enfadada no lo estaba, pues su relación con Akaito era así, él le decía cuatro cosas para molestarla y ella se descargaba sobre él, pero no se odiaban, de hecho, era hasta algo divertido para los dos. Se chillaban y podían sacar esa parte de ellos mismos. Era una amistad extraña.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Alguien ha querido hacer algo contigo? ¡No lo creo! ¿Quién es el desafortunado/a? — Dijo con una cara de sorpresa e interés, muy exagerada.

— ¡No te importa! ¡Lárgate de una vez, Akaito! — Le volvió a chillar, haciendo una mueca de enfado e inflando sus mofletes infantilmente.

— Está bien, me voy, pero luego no me vengas llorando — Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras con los dos dedos índices le apretaba las mejillas para que desinflara sus mofletes.

— ¡Hum! — espetó Rin, tras ver como Akaito se daba media vuelta y se iba sin lograr sus intenciones.

Tras la interrupción del pelirrojo, vinieron un par de niños solos, un cuarteto más acompañados de un adulto y un par o tres de parejas más a comprar un helado. Y así se les escapó la tarde, pues cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras los edificios que formaban el horizonte.

Gakupo, justo cuando el dúo terminaban sus horas de trabajo, les dio un adelanto de la paga del mes por si se lo querían gastar el día siguiente en la feria del anochecer. Y con dinero en mano, se despidieron del jefe.

El día siguiente amaneció azul, sin una nube en todo el cielo y aquello alegró a Rin en sobremanera.

— Un día perfecto — comentó para si misma mientras se vestía con un bonito vestido liláceo, no sin enfundarse también unas mallas gruesas, un chaquetón y unas botas bien calentitas, pues a pesar del buen día, era notorio en el clima que se encontraban a principios de diciembre. Pasó la mañana de aquel día en el centro de Tokyo, junto con Teto y un par de chicas más, comprando y fantaseando sobre la feria que empezaría a la noche. Hacia media tarde empezó a nevar, y no fue hasta la tarde que la rubia llegó a casa para prepararse, cambiándose de ropa y peinándose.

Kaito la pasó a buscar por su casa una hora después.

Se miró al espejo de decimocuarta vez antes de salir de casa. El ligero maquillaje que se habia puesto estaba correcto, sus ebras doradas perfectamente colocadas, la fina diadema blanca con el pequeño listón a un lado que traía puesta también. Llevaba sus horquillas favoritas, blancas con unas mariposas doradas y muy pequeñas flores. Se revisó el conjunto que había decidido para su "cita" con Kaito. Un jersey holgado gris, que se cogió con una goma en la parte inferior, unos pantalones cortos marrones, también cogidos de abajo, dándole una forma redonda a estos, unos leotardos grises igual que la camisa y unas botas altas marrones de cuerda con un tacón bajo y ancho. Sonó el timbre y bajó con energía.

— ¡Hola, Kaito! — Cuando ella lo miró se sonrojó. Él estaba muy guapo y ella... no sabía si debería de declararse el día de hoy. Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero no quería que dejaran de ser amigos, porque por algún motivo, ella dudaba mucho que él la quisiera de la misma manera. De hecho, ni siquiera lo dudaba, lo sabía. Pero se decía a si misma que si iba a por todas y conseguía que él la viera como a una chica, quizás tenía posibilidades.

— ¡Hola Rinny! ¿Lista? — Le preguntó, tocándole la cabeza con la misma ternura de siempre.

— ¡Claro! ¿Tomaras helado hoy? — Le preguntó mientras le seguía - Hace frio...

— ¡Por supuesto! Yo como buen amante del helado, no puedo serle infiel ni un día! — Le contesto el ojiazul, alegremente.

— Ah, por cierto… ¿qué quieres ver primero? A parte de ir a comprar el helado, quiero decir...

— No lo sé… Ya veremos. Iremos viendo poco a poco. — El más alto le sonrió y ella, sólo pudo estar de acuerdo.

El camino fue ameno, hablaron de cosas triviales y rieron mucho, cuando llegaron al puesto de helados, Kaito fue a comprar el suyo, mientras Rin esperaba. La de ojos celestes se quedó viendo el ambiente, cuando su vista enfocó a una pareja. El chico era rubio, alto, el cabello debería de llegarle un poco menos de los hombros, recogido en una coleta. La chica estaba muy pegada a él, abrazándole el brazo muy acaramelada. Era más bien alta para ser una chica, y el cabello turquesa le caía hasta medio muslo, sin embargo, estaba recogido en dos coletas altas.

— ¿Rin? — Y esa vocecilla de fondo, le quitó de su ensoñación momentánea. — ¿Estás bien, Rin? No me contestabas — Se preocupó el ojiazul.

— Estoy bien, Kaito, estaba pensando en mis cosas, no me hagas caso — Le contestó, con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a el chico.

— ¿Seguro? Estás muy pálida. Si no te encuentras bien, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

— Estoy bien, ¡Vamos a pasárnoslo bien!

El peliazúl se quedó observando a la rubia sin tenerlas todas. Sabía que le había pasado algo —o más bien, había visto algo—, y a pesar de que intentara olvidar aquellos escasos segundos son una sonrisa y algo de energía, algo en ella seguía sin ir bien. Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Kaito miró a su alrededor, pero solo veía la aglomeración de personas de la feria y las respectivas paraditas. Asintió a la rubia.

— Vamos.

A lo lejos, Kaito visualizó una paradita de comestibles donde mucha gente compraba manzanas caramelizadas. Sonrió y volteó su cabeza hacia Rin.

— No es tan bueno como un buen helado — empezó él, bromeando — pero, ¿te apetece una manzana? Tienen muy buena pinta y la paradita está atestada de gente. Buena señal.

Rin miró a Kaito, a la paradita y, de nuevo, al chico. Asintió enérgicamente.

— ¡Sí, me apetece mucho!

— ¡Bien!

Kaito fue quien pidió las manzanas y las pagó, invitando a la chica con la rapidez de un ninja para evitar que la rubia sacara la cartera. Ella, por supuesto, se indignó, pero aquel enfado fingido no duró más de diez segundos.

Durante el primer mordisco que la chica dio a la manzana, visualizó la típica paradita de los peces de colores, donde pagabas por pescarlos y, sí lo hacías, podrías quedártelos. Por supuesto, decirlo era más fácil que llevarlo a cabo. Rin se giró a Kaito y le tiró de la manga, ilusionada.

— ¡La paradita de los peces! — dijo ella, señalándola con la punta de la manzana caramelizada, pinchada en su respectivo palo de madera — ¿Lo podemos intentar? Porfavooooooooooooor, porfavoooooooooor.

Kaitó dudó y terminó por reírse a causa de la cara de perrito degollado que le ponía su amiga. Asintió, amable y divertido.

— No veo porqué no. Vamos a ver si te consigo un pez, Rinny.

El peliazul, después de muchos intentos, consiguió un pez de los pequeños, cabe decir. Aun así, la rubia no podía estar más ilusionada, pues ¡Kaito había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hacerla feliz! ¡Sólo para ella! No podía evitar ir con esa sonrisa tonta durante todas las paradas de la feria, la verdad es que intentaba controlarse lo máximo posible. Estaba quedando justo como la típica niña tonta que, sinceramente, no le gustaba para nada. Aun así sentía que Kaito cada vez le gustaba un poco más.

— Entonces… ¿vendrás a la fiesta de Navidad, Rinny? —- La sacó de sus pensamientos el ojiazul — Digo, vendrán algunos amigos de mi clase, Gackupo también me digo que vendría, Megumi... ¡Oh! Puedes invitar a Teto o alguna de las compañeras de tu clase, ¡Cuantos más mejor!

—Eh... — "Yo en realidad quería pasar la navidad a solas contigo", pensó — Está bien, creo que invitaré a Teto — Asintió y resopló rendida. Kaito era muy buen chico, pero realmente no sabía si no se daba cuenta de las cosas o sólo lo hacía ver. En cualquier de los dos casos, no importaba. Él parecía feliz, y eso era lo que importaba.

— Bueno, es muy tarde ya, querida Rinny, permítame que le acompañe hasta su casa —Mencionó él, inclinándose ante ella.

— ¿Tan pronto? — La de ojos celestes infló sus mofletes, y en un gesto infantil, reprochó - Podríamos quedarnos un ratito más...

— No. Si Gackupo se entera de que te he dejado tan tarde a casa, probablemente no volváis a saber de mi... nunca más. — Concluyó, con algo de miedo el peliazul mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la casa de Rin.

— ¡No hables de Gackupo-nii como si fuera un ogro! —- Continuó ella, con su berrinche infantil, cuando una melódica voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kaito! — le gritó, una chica de ojos turquesas, con el cabello del mismo color y recogido en dos coletas altas. — ¡Cuánto tiempo! — Le exclamó, mientras se acercaba, tirando del rubio que la acompañaba.

El peliazúl se volteó sobre si mismo para encarar a aquella chica. Casi automáticamente, sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Miku! — exclamó él — ¡Cuanto has crecido, mírate!

— ¡No digas tonterías! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero no hay para tanto — se quejó ella.

— Anda, ven aquí.

Miku soltó al chico rubio que casi arrastraba y se dejó capturar por los brazos del peliazúl. Ambos rieron por la situación y no tardaron mucho en separarse.

— ¿Qué es de tu vida, Miku? ¡Muy a lo tonto, hace ya un par de años que no tengo noticias de ti!

Miku agarró al rubio por el brazo y terminó de posicionarlo a su lado. Él se pasó una mano por el flequillo, algo sofocado por aquel instante, mirando al ojiazúl con algo de recelo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la pequeña rubia que lo acompañaba.

— ¡Bien, Bien! Este año en Seúl ha estado genial, y suerte de mis padres que me obligaron a tomar clases de coreano, que si no... — se rio ella — ¡Ah! Kaito, te presento a Len. Mi novio. Lo conocí en el otro instituto y precisamente este año iba a volver aquí. ¿No es curioso?

Len sonrió y le tendió la mano a Kaito, este se la apretó aún risueño y se hico a un lado para dejar paso a su acompañante.

— Miku, esta es Rin. Estudiante de primer curso. Trabajamos juntos en una heladería. — le explicó él.

— ¡Ooooh! ¿En serio? — el sombro obligó a la de cabello turquesa a abrir ligeramente la boca — ¡Eres muuy mona, chica! ¡Soy Miku, un placer! — sin decir más ni dar tiempo a nada más, se abalanzó sobre ella y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas. Rin, por su lado, se quedó rígida como una estatua y sus ojos no se apartaron del rubio que acompañaba a Miku. Cuando este la miró, arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Rin? ¿Rin, Rin? — preguntó él, acercándose a la rubia. Solo en ese instante Rin salió de su estado de shock. Sí que era él. Len. Era...

— ¿Os conocéis? — preguntó Miku, extrañada, mirando a su novio y luego a Rin. Kaito imitó aquel pase de miradas.

— Sí — respondió él, sereno, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Se giró hacia Miku — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era natal de Tokyo? — esperó a que Miku asintiera antes de proceder — Bien pues, éramos del mismo vecindario. Nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió algo incómoda, pero aún sin salirse de la sorpresa.

— ¡Ala! ¿Así que eres amiga de mi Len? — Preguntó, totalmente sorprendida Miku, aún delante de Rin, quien intentaba no visualizar a ninguno de los dos. No podía.

— Ella no es nada mío, Miku. — Le cortó su novio. — Jugamos juntos un par de veces, hace mucho tiempo, es todo. — Continuó, dirigiéndole una mirada algo hostil a la rubia, que no pudo hacer nada más que continuar intentar desviar la mirada de él, mientras se tensaba.

— Ya veo. De todas formas, es un gusto conocerte, ¡Rin! — La mayor se le echó encima dándole un abrazo, y la más pequeña no supo como reaccionar, simplemente le correspondió un poco el abrazo, mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral.

Peligro. Eso fue lo que sintió.

— No intentes pasarte de la raya, pequeña — Fue lo que escuchó Rin de parte la de ojos turquesa, en un muy leve susurro. Y se separó de la rubia. — ¡Ah, por cierto, mañana volveremos al Instituto! — Le dijo, volteándose hacia el peliazul — Len también viene.

— ¡Eso es genial, Miku! Len debe de ir al mismo curso que Rin. — Se giró hacia la rubia — Seguro que tenéis mucho que contaros, ¿eh?

— Lo dudo. Vámonos, Miku, tenemos cosas que hacer. — Dijo el rubio, en un tono frío y hostil.

— Está bien. Kaito, nos vemos — Dijo, acercándose a Kaito, le dio dos besos en la mejilla y un abrazo, para después seguir a su novio, que ya había empezado a caminar en dirección contraria.

— No tendrías por qué haber sido así con ellos, Len. Kaito es amigo mío, no quiero que lo hagas sentir incómodo. Es el tipo de persona que se preocupa mucho por los demás, si haces sentir mal a Rin, se enfadará y yo quiero continuar siendo amiga suya — Le reprochó la mayor. Se detuvo cuando vio que Len también lo hacía — Además, se nota mucho que a Rin...- Fué cortada por los labios del rubio.

— No me interesa. Ahora estoy contigo, no hables de los demás. — Le dijo con el mismo tono frio de antes, mirándola a los ojos. "No me hables de ninguno de ellos dos", pensó.

Por parte de la de cabellos largos, solo asintió, se cogió del brazo de su novio, y continuó su camino en silencio.

El camino hacia casa de Rin fue silencioso. Algo no andaba bien con Rin y Kaito, aunque estaba preocupado, no se veía capaz de hacer nada con toda esa tensión. Era algo que había aprendido: Rin no hablaba de sus problemas, de ella. Se limitaba a preocuparse por los demás y eso era... algo triste. No sabía si no confiaba en él o no confiaba en ella misma, y no sabía cual de las dos le dolía más.

— Rin... ¿Hay algo, que pueda hacer por ti? — Preguntó el peliazul, totalmente serio, cosa poco común para él.

— Sí — Le contesto secamente, parando su camino. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió instantáneamente. Se negó mentalmente. Algo no estaba bien. "Eso" no estaba bien. Lo supo en ese mismo instante, no podía esperar que su declaración fuera a funcionar. Bajo un poco la cabeza, y empleó el tono y la sonrisa más dulce, que Kaito hubiera visto y oído jamás.

— ¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes acariciarme la cabeza, como siempre? — Ella le miró, con los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Pero no iba a llorar. Lo superaría. Como hizo con Len. Pero no le acarició el cabello, si no que la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia si.

— Rin, está bien, todo está bien — Susurró el más alto, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello, intentando ser lo más alentador posible. Pues esa expresión, si quebró algo dentro de Kaito.

Rin aceptó aquel abrazo y lo rodeó también con los suyos, apretándose contra el peliazúl como si le fuera la vida en ello. No lloró. Ni una lágrima se desbordó por sus ojos, pero la moneda de cambio de aquel hecho fue un mal estar intenso. Enorme. Quería llorar, gritar… Todo a la vez, ahí mismo. Donde fuera. ¿Qué hacía Len ahí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella? Ella, que nunca hacía nada a nadie. Ella, que siempre ayudaba. Ella, que no quería reencontrarse con ningún fantasma del pasado. Ella, que solo quería ir y salir una noche con Kaito. Pasarlo bien y, en el mejor de los casos, declararse y ser correspondida.

Ni Rin ni Kaito supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí, en medio de la calle, abrazados. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro el motivo, siquiera. Pero ahí estuvieron y todo lo demás fue nublado por un subconsciente dañado.

— Gracias — le respondió ella cuando aquel abrazó se aflojó un tanto. Se colocó bien el cabello y desvió su mirada, sin dejar que sus ojos se toparan con los de él. Sabía que si le miraba, lloraría. Simplemente se dedicó a ponerse bien el cabello y andar hasta su casa. Andar hasta un futuro incierto, sabiendo que, a la vuelta de aquel día festivo, tendría que lidiar con algo más que su destino.


	2. Len

_Antes que nada, lo que todos sabemos, ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de su personajes no nos pertenecen ni a mí (xxEtsuko_chanxx) ni a mi querídissima BadWolf23 nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos y entreteneros sin esperar nada a cambio excepto vuestros reviews._

_Este fanfic está echo entre **xxEtsuko_chanxx** y **BadWolf23**.__  
_

Muchíssimas gracias en especial a **Seira Megamine** y **RinKagamiNNe** por sus reviews y favoritos, agradecemos vuestro apoyo y el entusiasmo y amor que le habeis puesto a vuestros reviews.

También agradecemos a los demás lectores ( si hay alguno ), que no han dejado review pero lo han disfrutado. Esperemos que os guste este segundo capitulo.

Sentimos que aún no haya "mucha" acción, pero, ¡En el próximo os sorprenderemos mucho más y habrán muchas emociones juntas! Lo queríamos meter en este capitulo, pero se nos quedaba inmensamente largo al lado del primero. Bueno, ¡esperamos de corazón que disfruten de este capítulo!

Advertencias: las partes en cursiva son recuerdos o "flashbacks".

* * *

En cuanto se escuchó el insoportable ruido del despertador, la chica de hebras doradas que estaba en la habitación sabía que hoy, muy probablemente, no sería un buen día. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y sus parpados estaban pegados, y suspiró. No tenía ganas de ir a la preparatoria en lo absoluto, pero no era algo opcional. Se incorporó lentamente, medio dormida aún, pues la noche anterior se fue a acostar tarde y había dormido a ratos, por consecuencia, no pensaba con mucha claridad. Se dirigió hacia la ducha para despejarse un poco, aunque sin mucho éxito. Se peinó y se alistó justo antes de ir a preparar el desayuno y la comida para Gakupo, pues este trabajaba y no le daba tiempo a hacerlo. Hechas todas las tareas, se dirigió hacia la preparatoria con paso lento, aún medio dormida.

— ¡Rin! — La llamó una voz algo chillona — ¡Buenos días! ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¡Dame todos los detalles! —Más bien ordenó, en un tono muy alegre, la pelirroja de coletas onduladas, justo en frente de la puerta de la preparatoria a la que asistían.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando, Teto? — Respondió la orbes celestes, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Que de qué te estoy hablando? ¡De tu cita con Kaito! ¡Por favor, Rin, no te hagas la tonta! — Le reprochó la más alta, indignada.

— Oh, eso. Pues... si me preguntas bien o mal... no te sabría decir. Fue… ¿raro? — Le respondió la más baja, en un intento de re-memorizar la noche anterior.

— ¡Eso no es una respues-! — fue interrumpida por el timbre. Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron a correr hacía su clase, a la cual llegaron enseguida. Se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos, al lado de la ventana, Teto detrás de Rin.

— ¡Va, Rin, dime-! — la pelirroja volvió a ser cortada con la entrada del profesor, un hombre de mediana edad, educado y con lentes.

— Muy bien, alumnos, perdonen mi retraso. Estábamos arreglando los últimos papeles de nuestro nuevo alumno. Adelante, por favor. — Dio paso al nuevo alumno. Estatura media, piel blanca y tersa, ojos azul celeste, rubio con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Rin se puso más blanca de lo que ya era. Lo había olvidado en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera se movió. En voz muy baja, solo para que su amiga la oyera dijo:

— Fue mal, Teto. Fue muy mal.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño en una mezcla de incomprensión, necesidad de saber y sorpresa. Abrió la boca para reprochar el motivo, para saber qué había ocurrido, pero la voz no salió de sus labios porque el profesor volvió a pedir la atención de la clase. Bueno, en realidad solo la del par de chicas, pues todos los demás alumnos miraban al nuevo, casi boquiabiertos.

— Preséntate — le pidió el profesor al muchacho. Este asintió y se posicionó justo en medio de la tarima del profesor, mirando a toda la clase, en general. Por una milésima de segundo, los ojos claros del chico se encontraron con los de Rin y Rin no hizo otra cosa que apartar los suyos para llevarlos a un punto cualquiera de la clase, justo como si huyera del chico. El rubio, por su parte, no tardó en volver la vista —de nuevo — a la clase en general.

— Me llamo Len Kagami — sentenció el chico, algo ajeno a la situación. Parecía que el hecho de presentarse no le interesaba en lo absoluto — Vengo de Seúl, aunque soy natal de Japón.

El profesor asintió con gusto a la corta, y algo tacaña, explicación del chico y miró a la gente, por si alguien quería aportar alguna pregunta para él. Todos estaban en silencio, escuchando como si estuvieran hechizados por el chico. Todos, claro, menos Rin, quién seguía evitándole con la mirada.

— Bien, pues, Len. Tienes un lugar libre entre Megumi y Teto, justo ahí detrás — dijo, señalando el sitio vacío con el brazo — puedes sentarte ahí.

Len asintió con sequedad y bajó de la tarima con tranquilidad, andando con parsimonia hasta su sitio, cruzando la clase justo por la mitad. Los ojos de todos estaban en él, viéndole pasar y una vez se hubo sentado, la clase empezó con normalidad.

Rin pasaba las clases sin girarse hacia atrás, aunque a veces juraría sentir la fría mirada del rubio sobre su nuca, a pesar de que no sabía si era cierto o sólo imaginaciones suyas gracias a su nerviosismo, porque aunque se repitiera una y otra vez "no está ahí" o "no pasa nada, actúa con normalidad" no funcionaba demasiado con esa sensación de ser observada de vez en cuando. Y ella no iba a girarse a comprobarlo, oh no, bendito orgullo. La hora del almuerzo fue mucho mejor. Megumi las empujó fuera de la clase enseguida y las secuestró para explicarles lo bien que fue con su cita el día anterior, así que no vio a Len en ningún momento. Afortunadamente, las siguientes clases pasaron muy rápido, para cuando la rubia se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sonando el timbre de salida. Guardó sus libros y recogió sus cosas rápidamente, hoy también tenía que trabajar y quería llegar pronto, así Gakupo tendría un descanso. Se colgó la mochila, y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, un agarre en la muñeca le impidió su huida.

— ¡Espera un momento, señorita! — Le ordenó la voz chillona — ¡Aún no me has contado que pasó en tu cita con Kaito! Está- — No pudo continuar, porque la mano de la más bajita se lo impidió, tapando su boca, esta miro a su alrededor. Absolutamente todos los de la clase las estaban mirando.

— Dilo más alto Teto, ¡Creo que en España aún no se han enterado! — le replico la de doradas hebras, aún con la mano en la boca de la otra. Soltó a la pelirroja lentamente y la pelirroja a ella, y Rin suspiró. Teto era muy buena amiga, pero no respetaba la intimidad y tenía un grave problema con su tono de voz. Cuando más íntima era una cosa, más chillaba.

— Teto, he de irme a trabajar. Puedes llamarme por la noche o ya te cuento mañana, ¿Vale? — Mientras la orbes celestes concluía con su huida, Teto se quedó ahí plantada con una cara de indignación total, y sus compañeros de clase continuaron a lo suyo, y algunos/as se pusieron a cotillear sobre el tema. La pelirroja, finalmente suspiró y volvió al asiento, aunque casi choca con el rubio nuevo, que no parecía estar muy contento, aunque ni siquiera la miró, se sentó y se dirigió su vista hacia Megumi.

— ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué sabes que yo no? ¿Tan mal le fue a Rinny? Parecía muy emocionada por el día de ayer — Le preguntó la de orbes verdes a la de orbes magenta.

— Bueno, primero dijo que no sabía muy bien, que fue raro. Luego dijo que fue mal. No te sabría decir, Gumi — Le dijo la de coletas, con pesar.

— Qué raro… ¿no? — le respondió la otra mientras arqueaba ambas cejas y hacía una mueca un tanto rara con los labios — ¿Crees que Kaito la ha rechazado?

— No lo creo… Lo habría dicho — Teto estaba claramente preocupada y confundida, se notaba en su voz — Está rara, la verdad. Nunca la había visto así. Esta noche la llamaré y a ver que saco en claro de todo esto…

La otra soltó un suspiro y estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose, mientras veía como la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a casa o, simplemente, cambiaban sus cosas para las actividades extraescolares.

— En fin — concluyó la peliverde al ver que aquella conversación estaba destinada al fracaso absoluto. Tras desperezarse, la muchacha se echó hacia adelante, alargando ambos brazos sobre la mesa como si quisiera alcanzar a la misma Teto — ¿Qué el chico nuevo? — Preguntó, sonriendo con picardía — ¿Soy solo yo o toda la clase se ha quedado muda de golpe por él?

— Todos como tumbas. No recordaba algo así desde el profesor Nakagawa — contestó la otra, recordando a un profesor de matemáticas realmente guapo que habían tenido en el curso anterior — ¿Recuerdas que Miki Furukawa intentó declarársele? — rio.

— ¡Sí, sí! — la otra le acompañó en la risa — le escribió una carta, que luego cogió Yokune y se la dio al profesor de ciencias naturales, porque se equivocó de destinatario. — La risa se amplificó un tanto, aunque no duró demasiado — ¿Crees que Len está libre?

— Uuuh… ¿Te interesa el nuevo, Gumi? — Teto movió ambas cejas un par de veces con rapidez y picardía mientras observaba a su compañera. La otra se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

— Quizá…

— La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… No he tenido tiempo de informarme bien peeeero…

— ¿Peeeeeeero?

— Pero Luna nos comentó antes a mi y a las otras chicas que había oído que hay ciertos rumores sobre él…

— ¿Rumores? ¿Qué tipo de rumores?

— Corre la historia que lo echaron del otro instituto en Seúl, no se sabe muy bien porqué, aunque hay quienes dicen que había habido problemas con otros alumnos y se metía en peleas con gente de fuera.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno… Es cierto que se ve frío y, en lo poco que lo hemos visto, parece ser rebelde, ¿pero peleas? — Alzó una ceja y se colocó el dedo índice en los labios — Bueno... creo que podría lidiar con ello...

— ¡Gumi! — reprochó la pelirroja — ¿No dijiste que la cita el otro día había ido bien? — Cuestionó.

— Sí, pero ya sabes, nunca está de más tener unas cuantas reservas.

— No tienes remedio... En fin, he de irme, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Hasta mañana! — Se despidió, con un movimiento efusivo de su mano

— ¡Bye bye! — Le sonrió, mientras ella seguía sentada.

Teto cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia su casa. Hizo los deberes, se duchó e hizo un par de cosas más hasta que fueron las diez, hora que había decidido emplear para llamar a Rin para que le contara todos los detalles de la cita. Miró el reloj; aún faltaba bastante, así que se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida mientras esperaba. Cuando abrió los ojos y se incorporó, eran las diez en punto. Perfecto. Alcanzó el teléfono móvil a una velocidad olímpica y llamó a la rubia. No tuvo que esperar más de dos toques cuando esta se lo cogió.

— Explícamelo todo. Ya. — Le exigió la pelirroja, saltándose las banalidades del "hola, ¿qué tal?".

— ¿Cómo te lo digo? Em... — Se quedó unos segundos en silencio — Simplemente no me declaré — Soltó la de orbes celestes. — Me di cuenta cuando iba a hacerlo, ¿sabes? Dudo mucho que Kaito me vea nunca como a una chica. Creo que para él no dejaré de ser nunca como una hermana pequeña o algo así. Y si yo me declarara, él se preocuparía por ello y en consecuencia nos distanciaríamos, y no quiero. No quiero que nos distanciemos, quiero dejar que el me siga ayudando. Es raro, ¿no crees? — le preguntó, con un tono preocupado.

— ¿Raro porqué, Rin? Yo creo que sé lo que intentas decir. Quizá no puedo entenderlo del todo, pero si eso es lo que has decidido, está bien. Eres una persona sensata, y si algo sé que realmente puedes hacer, es superar las cosas. Es cierto, es raro que tu te dejes ayudar por alguien, por lo general, siempre has sido tu sola, pero me alegro que hayas dicho eso. Rin estás mejorando mucho, incluso me lo has contado sin vacilar un momento. Mamá Teto está muy orgullosa de ti. — ambas rieron ante lo último.

— Si, ya… Bueno, algún día maduraré y tendré que irme de casa, mamá — Le siguió la broma.

— ¡No si Mamá Teto puede impedirlo! ¡Por cierto! ¿Sabes que a Megumi le interesa el nuevo? — Rio de forma picarona. — Pero no sé si tiene novia, aunque dicen que le echaron de Seúl por meterse en peleas. - Después de un rato, no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia. — ¿Rin?

— Ah, lo siento, me he distraído. Eh, el nuevo tiene novia, también ha entrado hoy en segundo; se llama Miku. Es una chica muy guapa y agradable… Creo que Megumi lo tiene un poco complicado aunque, a mi parecer, hay algo un ella que me da miedo...

— ¿La conoces Rin? — Dijo con un tono absolutamente curioso.

— No mucho. Es amiga de Kaito, sólo la he visto una vez y he hablado muy poco. Tengo que colgar, ha llegado Gakupo. ¡Hablamos mañana!

Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir o hacer nada, lo único que escuchó fueron los "BEEP" cortos y seguidos que indicaban que la rubia había cortado la comunicación. Rin, por su lado, colgó de forma apresurada y se quedó mirando unos segundos la pantalla de su teléfono. ¿Gumi estaba interesada en Len? Rin quiso sonreír, con ironía, pero su rostro se quedó igual de serio y paciente hasta que una pequeña lágrima logró brotar de su ojo y deslizarse por su mejilla con cuidado. Una sola lágrima.

— _¡Venga, Rin! ¿No querrás mojarte, verdad?_

— _Pero…_

— _Nada de peros. ¡Tu madre ya te había dicho que iba a llover! _

— _¡Pero es que no cabemos ambos bajo ese paraguas! — le respondió ella, de pie, justo al lado del templo, allí donde quedaba protegida del agua de la lluvia. "A demás, compartir paragua significa…"_

— _¡No seas tonta, Rin! — El chico estaba claramente molesto, pero no iba en serio pues sonrió cuando agarró a la muchacha por la mano y la atrajo hacia si, obligándola a ocupar el pequeño espacio libre bajo el paraguas amarillo — ¿Ves? Cabemos perfectamente. Y… ¿por qué no deberíamos compartir paraguas? — Él la miró. Ella se sonrojó notoriamente mientras le miraba de reojo. Ambos emprendieron el paso — Iremos al mismo instituto, a la misma universidad y, después de eso… Nos casaremos. Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas?_

Rin se preguntaba donde había quedado aquel joven y agradable muchacho de cinco años. Donde quedaron las agradables tardes de verano, los juegos tras la escuela. ¿En qué momento todo aquello dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados? ¿En qué momento el día se volvió en noche? Aquel Len… No era su Len. Aquel Len había quedado en un pasado que muy vagamente podría llegar a volver. Un pasado que había creído absolutamente olvidado.

Las campanas de la puerta principal hicieron que Rin se secara aquella única lágrima con la mayor velocidad que pudo y se giró en redondo para encarar a quien fuera que había entrado. Gakupo. Un Gakupo sonriente, el cual hizo que ella también sonriera. A pesar de que, quizá, aquella sonrisa de la rubia fuera algo forzada. Al pelivioleta no pareció importarle o ya directamente lo pasó por alto.

— Rin, has hecho un buen trabajo por hoy. Puedes irte a casa, yo cerraré — comentó, sonriente.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y fue rápidamente a la trastienda a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el de orbes azuladas la detuvo.

— ¡Rin! Perdona que te interrumpa, ¿Sabes si vendrás al final a la fiesta de navidad? Es pasado mañana y he de saber cuántas personas seremos al final para poder comprar la comida y todo eso. ¿Has invitado a alguien? —Preguntó el más alto. Rin casi palideció del todo, para proceder a hacer una gran reverencia.

— ¡Lo siento Kaito, lo olvidé! — contestó, avergonzada. — De verdad que lo siento. ¿Te importa si te lo digo mañana? — Preguntó, aún agachada.

— Claro que no, Rinny, pero mañana sin falta, ¿vale? — Le acarició la cabeza y le dio un golpe cariñoso — Te tengo dicho mil veces que no hace falta que te lo tomes tan enserio — le dijo con un tono suave y una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

— L-lo siento... — Cuando alzó la cabeza Rin estaba muy sonrojada.

— Por cierto, Miku y Len también vendrán. ¿Invitarás a mucha gente? — Le preguntó. Rin se quedó callada. Len también iba a ir. Casi por ley, Megumi y Teto iban a estar pasándola investigándolo ( y/o acosándolo ) y realmente ella necesitaba a alguien con quien distraerse.

— No, me dijiste que Megumi iría así que sólo a Teto... Y otro amigo mío.

— Está bien, hasta mañana Rinny — Se despidió con la mano de la más pequeña

— Hasta mañana. — le devolvió el gesto y, en cuanto se giró, desbloqueo el teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje. Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, la cual llegó justo antes de que se fuera a dormir.

La mañana siguiente amaneció absolutamente blanca. La nieve se extendía sobre los edificios y las calles de Tokyo como si se tratara de un suave manto frío y solo unas pocas nubes manchaban el azul del cielo, allá donde el sol brillaba sin poder fundir nada. Rin, como era de costumbre, se levantó temprano para vestirse, almorzar y preparar todo lo que necesitaba llevarse. Se sentía cansada y con la cabeza totalmente nublada, casi echa un caos de cosas. La verdad es que estaba con los ánimos algo decaídos, así que ni siquiera se esforzó para sonreírse y prometerse que todo iría bien justo frente el espejo mientras se peinaba. Salió de su casa con tiempo y, de camino a la preparatoria, se topó con el pelirrojo de Akaito.

— ¡Ri-chan! — le gritó él desde la otra punta de la calle. Ella se volteó, cejas arqueadas, y observó como el chico apresuraba el paso hacia ella. Rin se encogió de hombros. — Sabía que al final no podrías llegar a resistirte mucho más a mis encantos… — Le sonrió con picardía y, una vez a su lado, siguieron el paso.

— ¡No seas tonto, Akaito! Es solo que… Es solo que me apetecía ir a la fiesta y todos van con pareja — le respondió ella, aireándose quizá algo secamente. Pero así era la relación. No le odiaba, era más, en realidad la presencia de Akaito la evadía de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¿Así que ahora somos pareja? — Le respondió él, divertido — Del amor al odio solo hay un paso, ¿eh?

Rin le echó una mirada de aquellas asesinas y negó con la cabeza mientras un ápice de sonrisa florecía en sus labios.

— ¡No somos pareja de nada, Akaito! — le espetó la rubia — Vamos de amigos. A demás, me daba pena que fueras a ir solo… — el tono de broma estaba claro. Él sonrió prepotente.

— En realidad iba a ir, y no solo. Pero cuando me mandaste un mensaje ayer por la noche… Cambio de planes — le guiñó un ojo y Rin se volteó hacia él, algo sorprendida.

— ¿Con quién tenías que ir?

— No te preocupes, esto ya está zanjado, ca-ri-ño.

— ¡Nada de cariño!

Ambos se rieron, aunque a Rin le quedó la curiosidad de aquellas palabras de Akaito. Cinco minutos más de camino y llegaron a la preparatoria justo cuando sonaba el timbre y ambos se despidieron al segundo pasillo, donde Akaito dobló hacia las clases de tercero.

Las primeras clases fueron... Normales, por no decir, igual de aburridas que siempre. Teto había dicho un claro: "¡Por supuesto que iré a esa fiesta!", así que sólo le quedaba avisarle a Kaito. Fue a la hora del almuerzo cuando la rubia se disculpó con sus amigas y fue como un rayo hacia la clase del peliazul, el cual estaba a punto de salir de esta.

— ¡Kaito! — Le avisó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cuando llegó frente a este, flexionó sus rodillas e intentó normalizar su respiración.

— Tranquila Rin respira, respira — Le intentó tranquilizar, haciendo círculos en su espalda con la palma de su mano. Ella, al cabo de unos segundos soltó una pequeña risa.

— Sólo decirte que iremos a la fiesta, Teto, yo y Akaito. Siento habértelo dicho a última hora —Se disculpó.

— ¿Con Akaito? Vaya, es un poco...

— ¿Eh? ¿No puede?

— No, no es eso… Es que él me dijo que vendría con otra persona... Pero no importa, me alegro de que vengas al final Rinny. — El más alto le acarició la cabeza.

— ¡Kaito! — Les interrumpió una melódica voz, que pertenecía a una joven de coletas altas color turquesa — ¡Estás tardando mucho! ¡Oh, buenos días Rin!

— Buenos días — Contestó la rubia, bajito.

— Lo siento Rin, he de robarte a Kaito un momentito, hemos de comentar ciertas cosas — Dijo la de hebras turquesas, enviando una mirada a la rubia, la cual no sabía como interpretar. En cierto modo, parecía que le dijera "aléjate " pero no tenía muy claro de quien quería que se alejase. Lo que tenía claro, es que, de nuevo, todo en la mirada de Miku parecía decir "peligro" y hacía saltar todas sus alarmas. De repente, la de orbes turquesa cogió al chico y se fue corriendo a saber dónde. De repente, sintió como un brazo pasaba por sus hombros.

— Oh, querida. — El pelirrojo le cogió con suma delicadeza el mentón de la chica, mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas picaronas y, realmente, un poco perversas. — Sabía que en cualquier momento no aguantarías más y vendrías a verme.

— Continúa creyendo eso, Akaito. — Le contestó, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

— Estás tan mona cuando te enfadas, Ri-cha-n — Pronunció el nombre con algo de burla y la abrazó.

— ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! — Chilló, intentando liberarse del agarre del otro, con brusquedad. Aunque Rin tuviera fuerza no podía con Akaito, pero de repente una mano sujetó con fuerza una de las muñecas de Akaito, y con unos ágiles movimientos, que Rin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de identificar, se encontró liberada de los brazos de Akaito y apoyada sobre el brazo que se posaba detrás de su espalda, casi a su cintura.

— ¿Has visto a Miku? — Se limitó a preguntar el rubio salvador, mirándola con sus fríos orbes azul celeste, muy malhumorado. Acto seguido, soltó a la chica.

— Fue con Kaito... Pero no sé a dónde — Dijo, algo nerviosa. Bueno, no se habían dirigido la palabra hasta ahora, era normal, ¿Verdad?

Len dejó a Rin, terminando con aquel contacto repentino y asintió con la cabeza, aireado.

— ¿Len, verdad? — preguntó Akaito al rubio con frialdad. Claramente le había molestado su intromisión y sus aires de superioridad. Len lo miró, pero no respondió. Tampoco hubiera echo falta — ¿Es verdad que te echaron de tu otro instituto, en Seúl?

Len miró a Rin unas milésimas de segundo justo cuando la rubia le miró a él, frunciendo el ceño. Ella, claramente, no sabía nada, pero tampoco le hubiera sorprendido que le hubieran echado del otro centro. Aquel Len, el Len que se despidió de ella aquella vez, no era su Len. Los ojos azules del rubio pasaron a los de Akaito, el cual seguía mirándole insistente. Prepotente. El otro no respondió, simplemente chasqueó la lengua y se perdió pasillos más allá. Akaito miró a Rin.

— ¿Conoces a este? — le preguntó. La frialdad de su voz se había ido para dejar paso a un tono cariñoso, pero claramente molesto.

Rin le miró y asintió con la cabeza, pero con la expresión que le mostró, Akaito supo que no tenía que preguntar nada más. Que, seguramente, era un tema tabú.

— Imbéciles — dijo, retórico, dejando pasar ese tema — ¿Te paso a buscar mañana a… las ocho menos diez te va bien? Podrías ponerte aquel vestidito rojo que te vi una vez y que… — su voz sonó aterciopelada y sus intenciones no eran demasiado claras. Todo en broma, claro.

— ¡Akaito! — dijo Rin, con los ojos abiertos y poniéndose roja, olvidándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como siempre, Akaito obraba milagros con sus tonterías, a pesar de que él también tenía su historia — ¡No seas pervertido, cabeza hueca!

Rin hico un puchero y ambos rieron. Después de aquello, la rubia no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Len. ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar? No, la última pregunta no era la correcta. ¿Cuando empezaron a cambiar ellos dos? Eso... antes no era así. Ella protegía a Len. Era lo único que tenía.

_Una pequeña rubia, de unos cinco años de edad, iba caminando dirección al parque, cantando una canción infantil, que había escrito a su corta edad, bastante alegremente. Entró en el parque y buscó a la pequeña cabeza rubia, similar a la de ella, que debía estar esperando._

— _¡Rin! — Le llamó, y la niña se giró, con una gran sonrisa — Aquí está... — El niño puso una cara de angustia y preocupación mezclado con dolor. — Rin, otra vez no... — Casi suspiró, cogiéndole de las manos. El niño la examinó de arriba a abajo. Tenía raspaduras , las piernas y en los brazos y una de sus mejillas estaba roja. Como un acto reflejo, depositó su mano en la mejilla de la chica._

— _Está bien, Len. ¡No dejaré que se metan contigo! Al fin y al cabo, prometiste que de mayores nos casaríamos. ¡No voy a permitir que se metan con mi futuro marido, nunca! — Chilló eso último, absolutamente indignada e inflando las mejillas. _

— _¡No tienes porqué hacerlo! ¡No si vas a salir herida! — le replicó el niño._

— _¡Lo hago yo porque tú tienes miedo a salir herido! ¡Eres débil! Y además... Eres lo único que tengo. Las personas tienen que proteger lo que es valioso para ellos — le contesto, mirando a los ojos del pequeño, totalmente seria. No había dudas, miedo, frialdad y ni siquiera lo dijo con un tono cariñoso. Era totalmente sobreprotector, incluso reclamatorio. En un parpadeo, la pequeña cambió su expresión a una más alegre y sonrió. — Además... no duele tanto como cuando papá vuelve a casa, así que no te preocupes, ¿Bien?_

Al día siguiente, la rubia de despertó bañada en sudor frío. Odiaba tener ese tipo de sueños, aquellos que eran recuerdos. Miró el reloj. No faltaba mucho para que le sonara el despertador. Resopló y sintió indignación. ¿Porque tenía que despertarse un cuarto de hora antes que le sonara el despertador? ¿Es que ni siquiera su sueño le daba tregua? Ya no le daba tiempo a volverse a dormir. En fin, iría a ducharse y a preparase las cosas para ese día.

Gracias a haberse despertado más temprano, Rin pudo alargar el tiempo de ducha, lo que le vio de forma positiva, pues amaba estar bajo el agua caliente. Se sentía bien. Se sentía tranquila. También el agua tenía el mismo efecto que el estúpido mujeriego de Akaito. Rin, pensó en él y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. A pesar de llevarse dos años, Akaito y Rin empezaron su amistad en la primaria cuando Megumi se enamoró de él y decidió declarársele. Por aquel entonces, Akaito era igual de mujeriego, egoísta y prepotente, así que no se fue con rodeos a la hora de rechazarla poco después de "perder el tiempo con ella". Y, por supuesto, fue Rin quien plantó cara por Megumi y fue a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas al pelirrojo. No se sabe muy bien el porqué de la degeneración del odio y la repugnancia a ese estilo tan particular que tenían ahora para haberse avenido tanto, pero ahí estaban. Rin no tenía muchas expectativas en Akaito, más bien todo lo contrario. El pelirrojo no había cambiado en nada, era más, era peor y sabía que él no iba con novias, solo con rollos pasajeros. ¿En qué pensaba cuando le invitó a la fiesta de navidad de Kaito? Seguramente en lo revitalizante que podría ser su presencia para evadirse. Por el placebo que él constituía en ella. "_Solo será esta noche_" se dijo interiormente, "_solo mi acompañante a la fiesta_".

— ¡Rin, el desayuno! — gritó Gakupo desde el piso de abajo — ¡Si sigues mucho más tiempo en el agua llegarás tarde!

Una vez limpia de jabón, Rin se apresuró a salir, secarse y vestirse. Aquellos minutos de más que había conseguido al despertarse antes los acababa de perder con cambio incluido así que ahora no tenía otra que ir rápido en todo lo demás. Bajó rápido las escaleras, tomó su almuerzo y se despidió del pelivioleta casi a gritos cuando salió por la puerta. Al llegar a la preparatoria, Rin se encontró con Megumi y Teto en la puerta de entrada, esperándola. El paso de la rubia se volvió más y más lento a medida que se acercaba a ellas y veía como la pelirroja posaba ambas manos en los costados.

— ¿Con que Akaito, eh? — le preguntó Teto con una ceja arqueada. Sorpendentemente logró moderar su tono — ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo? ¿Esta noche, en la fiesta?

— No es una buena opción, Rin. Akaito es muy…

—¡Ya sé como es Akaito…! Pero solo vamos como amigos, malpensadas…

—Cómo amigos, ¿eh? — Teto se acercó más a la rubia — ¿Es por eso que Akita Neru del 2A va sacando humo como un dragón? ¿Por qué vais como amigos?

— ¿Qué pasa con Akita? — preguntó Rin, intentando asimilar aquello y encontrar un nexo.

— Pasa que al parecer, y por boca suya, le has quitado la pareja de esta noche — respondió Megumi, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

— ¡Yo no le he quitado nada a nadie! — exclamó Rin — Le pregunté si quería ir y me dijo que sí, que iría conmigo, yo no…

La rubia se limitó a agachar la cabeza e inflar sus mofletes. ¡Ella no le había quitado nada a nadie! Quizá debería de aclararlo con Akaito... Si quería ir con Akita Neru, se lo podría haber dicho, no es como si a ella le importará demasiado... ¿O si? La rubia siguió camino a su clase, distraída con sus pensamientos, mientras Teto y Megumi iban tras ella, que después de hacer un par de intentos para que esta entrara en la conversación, vieron que era totalmente inútil, pues estaba en las nubes. De repente volvió a la realidad y lo primero que vio fue a Len acercándose, caminando de cara a ella a la otra punta del pasillo, a un paso lento.

— Mira, Megumi, ¡Tu amigo! Lástima que tenga novia, ¿verdad? — Le dijo la pelirroja a la de hebras verdes, por lo bajo. Rin se giró, dispuesta a comentar algo pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Kagamine! — La rubia se giró. Ups, parece que tenía problemas. —- ¿Quién demonios te piensas que eres? — Continuó sin dejar de gritar — ¡No dejaré que me robes a Akaito! ¡Despídete de tu cita con él! — Le exigió la rubia de coleta ladeada, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura, con su rostro obviamente molesto. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Len paró por un momento y se sorprendió enormemente. Eso no podía ser verdad. Si era así... Todo aquello podría tomar otro rumbo, y aunque actualmente no se trataran demasiado... Algo hizo que Len ardiera por dentro, Rin no podía ser arrastrada por Akaito. No lo aceptaba. De alguna forma no quería.

— ¡Yo no te he robado a nadie! ¡Yo no sabía que iba a ir contigo! Y, además, ¡Si él prefiere ir conmigo que contigo, será que él me prefiere a mí! — Se defendió, sin realmente pensarlo. Una vez lo dijo, se arrepintió instantáneamente. Eso había sonado como una confesión. Una confesión en toda regla. Por parte de la de orbes castañas, obtuvo otra mueca de indignación.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, zorra! — Sin darle tiempo a contestar, giró y se fue a paso rápido. Pero Rin sintió una aura oscura... muy oscura detrás suyo.

— Así que sólo vais cómo amigos, ¿eh? — Le dijeron, los dos seres malignos que tenía detrás suyo. Porque efectivamente, ya no eran Teto y Megumi, eran una especie de posesión sobre ellas, o no podía explicar la cara y el aura maligna que les invadía. Pero justo sonó el timbre y, justo antes de que le profesor cruzara el pasillo, una mano agarro el brazo de la rubia en un ágil movimiento y se la llevó en la dirección contraria, dejando paradas a las otras dos chicas. Por ende, Teto y Megumi se vieron obligadas a entrar, pues el profesor ya las había visto.

— ¡Len! ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! — Efectivamente, Len estaba apretando demasiado el delgado brazo de la chica, causa de su mal humor, cabe mencionar. Pero él hizo como si no hubiera escuchado a la chica, cruzó un par de pasillos más y, observando que ya no había nadie, de repente, sin ningún tipo de tacto, estampó a su compañera en la pared.

— Escúchame, Rin. NO puedes tener absolutamente nada con ese sujeto, ¿Entiendes? NADA — Le ordenó, con su rostro cerca de la chica. Sin embargo, ella arqueó la cejas y puso una mueca de molestia e indignación.

— ¡No me digas que tengo que hacer! ¡No tienes derecho a ordenarme nada! — Prácticamente escupió esas palabras e intentó liberarse del agarre del rubio. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, producto de la adrenalina de tanta emoción junta. Pero paró en cuanto Len dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, muy cerca de su rostro.

— No te atrevas a replicarme en esto, Rin. — El de hebras doradas le miró a los ojos, y la chica sólo pudo ver una cosa: Ira. El rubio estaba sumamente enfadado, y sin saber cuándo, Rin tembló. El rubio soltó a la chica y simplemente desapareció por los pasillos rápidamente.


	3. Declaración

_Antes que nada, lo que todos sabemos, ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de su personajes no nos pertenecen ni a mí (xxEtsuko_chanxx) ni a mi querídissima BadWolf23 nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos y entrenteneros sin esperar nada a cambio excepto vuestros reviews._

_Este fanfic está echo entre __**xxEtsuko_chanxx y BadWolf23**__._

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de nuestro pequeño (a quién quiero engañar, esto promete ser bastante largo). Lo hemos echo lo antes posible y lo hemos disfrutado cada momento, así que esperamos de verdad que os guste.

_Gracias a todos nuestros lectores por haber llegado hasta aquí, mencion especial por sus reviews, favoritos y/o seguidores de esta historia:_

_**Seira Megamine, Rin Isakura, NoaWalker, RinKagamine002, Gabriela Kagamine y Nano**__, ¡Esperamos seguir recibiendo tanto vuestros reviews como vuestro apoyo!_

* * *

El cabello húmedo le goteaba tímidamente sobre los hombros desnudos, cayendo como lágrimas hacia la toalla color caqui que llevaba alrededor del cuerpo. Los ojos de azulados de Rin se encontraban clavados en el armario abierto, mostrando la selección de vestidos y zapatos que tenía, mientras parecía dudar en qué ponerse pero, lo que realmente le ocupaba sus pensamientos, era Len; la reacción que este había tenido aquella mañana, en la preparatoria. Se había molestado. Claramente se había molestado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella iba a ir a la fiesta de navidad de Kaito con Akaito? Aquello carecía de sentido para ella. ¿Qué le importaba a él con quien fuera o dejara de ir a la fiesta? ¿Qué más le daba a él si iba a ir con Miku Hatsune? ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto? Todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta no hacían otra cosa que hacerla enfadar. "Fuiste tu, Len, quién decidió cortar lo que fuera que tuviésemos una vez" pensó ella, apretando los labios con fuerza. Lo último que iba a permitir la rubia era que aquello le arruinara la noche, pues quería pasarlo bien. Kaito llevaba tiempo predicando sobre aquella fiesta y, tras la del año anterior, Rin se moría de ganas de volver a ir. Aunque, esta vez, sería en casa de Kaito, no en un local alquilado como el año anterior. Rin arqueó ambas cejas y se dejó caer en la cama para quedarse sentada. ¿Había ido nunca a casa de Kaito? No que ella recordase. De hecho, poco sabía de la vida de Kaito que no implicara la preparatoria o la heladería. Sabía algunas cosas personales… sí, pero nada que implicara la familia. Lo único que sabía al respecto era que eran muy adinerados, pues pocas personas podrían haber alquilado un lugar como el del año pasado para llevar a cabo una fiesta cualquiera.

Finalmente, y dándose cuenta de la hora, Rin levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia el armario y se puso en pie. Vestido gris, negro, amarillo, azul… Rojo. Rin se quedó mirando el rojo y sonrió algo estúpidamente, recordándose del comentario de Akaito.

Cuando por fin fueron las ocho menos diez en punto —y hacía diez minutos que Gakupo había abandonado la vivienda para ir a la fiesta— sonó el timbre. Rin dio un respingo y corrió hacia la entrada, no sin antes asegurarse frente al espejo que estaba tan presentable como era su intención. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un apuesto Akaito, bien vestido y bien peinado. Ni informal ni muy formal. Rin se lo quedó mirando como si lo viera por primera vez. Como si fuera otra de las niñas estúpidas que le iban detrás. Él sonrió y asintió satisfecho.

— Vestido rojo. Buena elección, cariño — dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo con dulzura — Si mi señoría me permite el comentario antes de pasar al lenguaje fuerte… Estás preciosa.

La rubia fue a abrir la boca para reprochar algo acerca de aquel "cariño", pero su puchero no pasó a las palabras por el corte que el rubio le hizo con el piropo. Ella se puso roja y soltó un "gracias" por lo bajo.

El camino se hizo ameno para ambos jóvenes. Akaito continuaba con su rol de mujeriego y la de orbes celestes con sus reproches y pucheros. Cuando, de repente, la más baja cayó en algo.

— Akaito, si tu sabes dónde está la casa de Kaito... ¿Alguna vez has ido a casa de Kaito? ¿Conoces a su familia? — Preguntó inocentemente la de hebras doradas mirando al otro a los ojos, con total curiosidad.

— Bueno… Digamos que un par de veces. Su familia y la mía tienen algunos negocios juntos, eso es todo. — Contestó con simpleza el de hebras rubí.

— ¿Entonces conoces a su familia? ¿Cómo son? — Continuó con el interrogatorio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Akaito paro en seco y se giró hacia la más bajita.

— ¿Porque te interesa tanto? — Preguntó serio. Observó como la chica despegó sus labios para contestarle pero una idea surgió en su cabeza y posó sus finos dedos sobre los rosados labios de la joven, impidiendo que pronunciara palabra alguna. — Te diré todo... — Se acercó más al delgado cuerpo de la joven. Esta se quedó para observando las finas fracciones del chico, recorriéndolas una a una hasta pararse en los ojos del chico, serios. El mayor, con la mano que una vez había posado el dedo sobre el labio de ella le cogió el mentón, alzándolo y dirigiéndolo hacia él. — ... Si te casas conmigo. — Acabó. La chica abrió sus orbes celestes tanto como pudo, pasó a sonrojarse y, casi instantáneamente, a hacer una mueca de enfado. Aún sonrojada, aparto la mano del chico con la propia, casi como una bofetada y se giró hacia adelante, cruzándose de brazos.

— No uses tus trucos de mujeriego conmigo, Akaito. Si te acercas más, voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento. — El mayor bajó la mano y soltó una pequeña risa.

— Cómo si eso fuera a funcionar conmigo… — Casi susurró, con una sonrisa divertida. — De todas maneras, puedo soltar algunos detalles si me besas, cariño. — Continuó, con su típica sonrisa picarona, colocándose al lado de la rubia para seguir su trayecto.

— Ni lo sueñes. — Contestó la menor, continuando su paso hacia la casa del anfitrión sin deshacer el cruce de sus brazos.

— Oh, bueno. Pero recuerda que estaré disponible si lo necesitas. — El chico continuó el paso de ella. — ¡Oh, llegamos! — La de hebras doradas se giró y no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente sorprendida. Otra vez.

— ¿Esta es... la casa de Kaito? — La joven tragó saliva. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se habían alejado del centro de Tokyo durante aquella caminata, y mucho menos se había dado cuenta que se habían adentrado a la zona más rica. Las manzanas que se les plantaban delante estaban hechas a base de grandes casas o mansiones con sus respectivos jardines y toda la parafernalia. La casa de Kaito era una de esas y precisamente la que se les plantaba justo delante de ellos. Grande. Imponente. Una de las típicas mansiones de estilo occidental, con su enorme entrada, su fuente y sus parterres florales. En vista a lo que veía, a Rin no le extrañaría para nada que tuviera un buen arsenal de sirvientes escondido por algún rincón.

Akaito no miraba la casa, si no que miró a Rin. Sonrió.

— Esta es la casa de Kaito, sí — le respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza, como si diera aprobación a aquello — Un poco pequeña para mi gusto… — soltó, como quien le quita importancia al asunto mientras se adelantaba a la chica para indicarle al guarda de la puerta que les abrieran.

— ¿¡Pequeña!? — dijo la otra, intentando ahogar el grito con ambas manos en la boca.

Más allá de la verja, allí donde empezaban los parterres de flores tapados con un fino manto de nieve, ya se empezaban a ver invitados. Rin ni siquiera se había fijado si reconocía a alguien, simplemente siguió ahí, de pie, unos segundos más.

— Venga, vamos — le dijo Akaito, amablemente, mientras le alargaba el brazo derecho, doblado, para que se agarrara a él y así poder entrar. Rin salió de su estado de shock por la casa y vaciló al ver el brazo del pelirrojo. Aún así, lo tomó con cautela y siguió admirando las bellezas de la casa de aquella familia.

— Pero si Kaito trabaja conmigo en una heladería… ¿Cómo puede vivir así? ¡No hace falta que trabaje! — se quejó la pequeña mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a Akaito, quien, al parecer, sabía todas las respuestas. Él rio.

— No tengo ni la más remota idea, cariño — dijo, divertido.

— Nada de cariños — le espetó ella, aún medio en el asombro, medio en risa.

La puerta principal de la mansión se encontraba abierta y custodiada por otro guardia, totalmente trajeado. Rin no pudo evitar mirarle directamente a la cara, maravillada, pero en seguida volvió la vista al frente, muerta de una repentina vergüenza sin demasiado sentido. Al parecer, todos los guardias de aquella mansión tenían cara de matones y aquello le intimidaba bastante. Una vez dentro —y a pesar de la puerta abierta— la temperatura subía de forma vertiginosa, consiguiendo un ambiente reconfortante. Velas, copos de nieve falsos, brillantes… y muérdagos bajo todas y cada una de las puertas de la planta inferior, allí donde ocupaba toda la fiesta. Fue Akaito quien condujo a Rin por el interior de aquella primera planta, pues ella seguía ensimismada con todo lo que veía: obras de arte, marcos y decoraciones de oro, replicas —o eso quería creer— de estatuas conocidas... Incluso las mujeres que parecían servir iban trajeadas y, automáticamente, Rin se sintió fuera de lugar. Si Akaito no la hubiera conducido hasta allí, nunca hubiera dicho que estaba en la casa de su amigo.

Y allí estaba él: Kaito. Con su pelo azul bien peinado, su ropa formal y sus sonrisas amables. La rubia se le quedó mirando y automáticamente sonrió. Fue cuando Akaito tiró un poco de ella para acercarse más a la fiesta que ella se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrada del brazo del de orbes rubís e, instantáneamente, se soltó con un pequeño sonrojo. Sólo esperaba que no la hubiera visto nadie. Más en concreto, esperaba que no lo hubieran visto Teto y Megumi.

— Rin-chan — Oyó la voz de Teto a su lado — Tenemos que hablar, ¿No te parece? — La sonrisa de la pelirroja junto a la de ojos jade prometían tortura eterna. Maldito Murphy y sus leyes.

— Oh — El pelirrojo analizó la situación — Vaya, veo que tienes cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego, cariño — El chico le besó en la mejilla, sonrió sensualmente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se fue hacia Kaito rápidamente, evitando estar en la conversación de las amigas de Rin.

— ¡Se puede saber porque demonios has llegado cogida del brazo con Akaito! ¿No que venias solo como amigos? ¿Y que a sido esa actitud, eh? ¡Mamá no lo permitirá! ¡Nunca! — Teto estaba enfadada y hasta temblaba. Megumi se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y asentir cada frase dicha por la pelirroja.

— Por primera vez, ellas tienen razón, Kagamine — Dijo Akita, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del grupo — No eres tan especial así que ni se te ocurra hacer cualquier otra cosa con Akaito o acercarte demasiado o lo lamentarás, maldita zorra — Escupió como si fuera veneno la de orbes almendradas, con una expresión de ira y... ¿Asco? Algo así. La mayor dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia otra habitación, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad a la rubia menor de contestarle.

— Oh, oh... Me parece que tienes problemas, Rin — Digo Megumi, sin dejar de mirar la dirección por la que se fue la mayor.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema, ya os lo dije una vez — comentó ella, mientras se volteaba hacia Megumi, justo después de haber visto marchar a Akita — Solo le pregunté si quería ir conmigo y dijo que sí. Aquí no hay más…

— Ya — la cortó Teto — ¿Y ese "cariño"? — La pelirrojo hizo un intento de imitar la cara de interesante de Akaito y su voz — "Nos vemos luego, cariño".

Las tres se rieron.

— Rin… — empezó Megumi — Confío en ti y en tu criterio, pero Akaito es… Bueno, ya sabes qué es: un mujeriego. Tendrás tus razones por haberle pedido a él que fuera contigo, pero aún así…

— ¡Mami te obliga a estar alerta! — saltó Teto. Rin asintió.

— Todo controlado, mami Teto — puso el pulgar en alto y no pudo evitar conducir su mirada más allá de los invitados, justo donde se encontraban Akaito, Kaito y un pequeño grupito más. Algunas personas les sonaban de haberlas visto en el instituto, otros, simplemente, los desconocía. Pero una chica resaltó entre aquel grupo. Una chica que lucía una larga melena rosa pálido con las puntas rizadas y un vestido negro de película. Megumi y Teto se giraron para seguir la mirada de la rubia y encontrarse con aquella chica.

— ¿Estás mirando a Luka, Rin? — preguntó Megumi — Lleva un vestido muy bonito…

Rin asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba como se reía aquella chica y como acaparaba buena parte de la atención del grupo. No la conocía muy bien, de hecho, solo su nombre, su clase y poco más. Iba a uno de los terceros y, si mal no recordaba, en la clase de Akaito. Era bastante popular por su belleza, pero su carácter desistía mucho de aquella etiqueta: Luka era, según lo que había escuchado, una persona muy agradable y atenta. Siempre había querido conocerla, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

—Megumi, tu amigo está aquí — Teto se había girado de nuevo hacia la entrada y entonó aquellas palabras con picardía mientras veía como Len y Miku entraban en la mansión — Madre mía, qué guapos…

Las otras dos se voltearon para encarar lo que veía Teto y no pudieron evitar mirarlos por unos segundos. Automáticamente, Rin recordó lo ocurrido aquella mañana en la preparatoria y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Pasaron hacia la sala y prácticamente todos los que estaban en ella de les quedaron mirando. Len traía una chaqueta negra abierta de bordes dorados que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello y con el cuello de americana. La camisa blanca marcaba la buena figura del joven, los tejanos oscuros ajustados con una pequeña cadenita que colgaba de su cinturón. La chica portaba un vestido blanco, apretado del pecho, dónde tenía una puntilla negra y se recogía a medio muslo dándole un toque abombachado, los pequeños volantes que salían del recogido, eran negros al igual que las puntillas. Las mangas abombachadas también tenían la puntilla negra y el volante del mismo color, al igual que los complementos del pelo, también portaba unas medias altas negras. El anfitrión salió a recibirlos, aún bajo la mirada de todos los integrantes de la sala.

— ¡Por fin llegasteis! Sois los últimos, dudaba si al final vendríais. Aunque bueno, Rin y Akaito acaban de llegar, y los otros tampoco han llegado hace mucho, así que estáis salvados. — Genial, si Rin tenía alguna posibilidad de que Len no se enterara de que había llegado con Akaito, Kaito las acababa de estropear todas y cada una de ellas. — Además estáis guapísimos, sentiros como en vuestra casa.

— Gracias Kaito — Se limitó a contestar la recién llegada, muy educadamente. Acto seguido, se produjo algo así como una cadena de miradas, cuando Len miró a Rin con una mirada que ciertamente, no prometía nada bueno, ella apartó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Akaito y este, miro a Len, no muy alegremente. Pero Akaito fue más rápido y se acercó a la rubia como un rayo.

— Oh, Kaito tiene unos jardines preciosos ¿Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta, cariño? — Dicho esto, el pelirrojo cogió a la menor de la cintura y la arrastró hacia una puerta con ventanas blancas. Miró hacia atrás antes de abrir la puerta y sonrió a Len a modo de victoria. Claro que Megumi tuvo que sujetar a Teto para que esta no le diera una paliza a Akaito por secuestrar a su amiga.

Los jardines eran tal y como le dijo Akaito, preciosos. Además, esa fina capa de nieve que cubría algunas flores le daban un mayor toque sofisticado y elegante al jardín. Rin se quedó asombrada.

— Es precioso.

— ¿Verdad? Bueno, en mi casa son más grandes, ¿Quieres venir un día a verlos, cariño?

— ¿Más? — Exclamó — Eso es una locura.

— Te aseguro que no, cariño — le respondió él, claramente divertido por sus reacciones — Bueno… Creo que deberíamos entrar. Aquí hace frío y no desearía que enfermaras por mi culpa... Aunque podría venir a cuidarte… Ya sabes — Le mandó una mirada sensual a la rubia.

— Definitivamente ¡NO! ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre lo de cariño? ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir!

— Está bien, princesa, está bien — Contestó el otro, cogiendo de la mano de la chica haciéndola pasar hacia la sala.

— ¿Princesa? — refunfuñó ella mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala, dejando atrás el frío de aquellos escasos minutos en el exterior — No sé que es peor.

— Nada de lo que salga de mi boca es peor, pastelito.

— ¡Pastelito! — Rin se mostró absolutamente horrorizada gracias a una de sus muecas. Akaito se rio y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué problema tiene el imbécil de Kagami contigo, Rin? — preguntó él, de golpe. No era ningún secreto para nadie aquella tensión que flotaba en el aire cada vez que Rin y Len se encontraban en la misma habitación, mucho menos sería secreto para Akaito. Él la miró atento. Rin vaciló unos instantes, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un chico de pelo corto y de un azul turquesa se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¡Rin!

— ¡Mi- Mikuo!

El chico que acababa de aparecer dio un corto abrazo, absolutamente supervisado al milímetro por un Akaito con cara de pocos amigos. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió con calma.

— Estás muy guapa, Rin — comentó Mikuo mientras asentía justo antes de volverse a Akaito — Tu también, Akaito. No seas envidioso.

Akaito entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Mikuo volvió a girarse hacia Rin.

— Perdonad que estorbe, pero… ¿Has visto a Megumi?

— Eh… — empezó la chica.

— La última vez que la vimos estaba en el comedor — espetó Akaito. El tono que usó fue suficiente como para que Mikuo comprendiera que no le querían ahí en ese instante, así que asintió, dio las gracias y se alejó por donde había llegado.

— ¿Y bien? — volvió a mirar a la rubia, que automáticamente se tensó. — No pienses que te vas a librar de esta, pastelito.

—¡Por dios, deja de llamarme así, da escalofríos! — Porque efectivamente, Rin notó como su bello corporal se erizó con tan solo escuchar la simple palabra.

— ¡Rin! — La llamó Teto, que se acercaba a la nombrada como si de un rayo se tratara — Ha venido Mikuo — La pelirroja se acercó al oído de la rubia y le susurró bajito — Me ha pedido que te rescate — volvió a su posición principal — Así que, ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo los cuatro juntos?

— Está bien, tu ganas, Kasane — Dijo Akaito, resignado. Soltó un suspiró — lo dejaremos para más tarde, princesa.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Se oyó por toda la sala. En otra punta de la sala, Miku enrojeció y bajó su tono de voz cuando siguió hablando con Kaito, claramente molesta — Len no es una mala influencia, simplemente es un poco impulsivo, es todo.

— Sólo hay que ver como mira a Rin, Miku. Parece que le va a saltar encima y mandarla al hospital en cuando nadie mire. No digo que sea del todo un mal chico, no lo conozco y no pudo juzgarlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no sea para ti. Creo que necesitas a alguien más... No sé, al menos no tan violento. Además, ¿Estas segura que lo aceptarán en tu familia? Sabes que son muy especiales en estas cosas, podrías tener problemas — Intentó explicarle el anfitrión a su amiga.

— ¡Algo habrá hecho la niña! — Le espetó la otra — No es como si fuera pegando a la gente así porque sí — Aclaró, indignada y casi fue como si lo escupiera — ¡Y por supuesto que lo aceptan! Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien con los Kagami, que yo salga con el futuro heredero... ¡Papá está encantado!

— ¿Miku? — Kaito no podía disimular su rostro ante el asombro que le invadía — ¿Que Len es qué de los Kagami? — Preguntó, entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

— Mierda — Es lo único que Miku alcanzó a decir, antes de taparse la boca con las manos. Se había ido de la lengua. Mucho. Y no sabía si iba a ser peor para ella, o para Len.

Aquella conversación repentina entre los peliazules acaparó la atención de parte de los presentes. Unos, decidieron parecer que no habían escuchado nada por educación y seguían a lo suyo —ya que, de cualquiera de las maneras, tampoco sabían de que iba todo aquello—, pero otros pocos, entre ellos Rin, se habían quedado perplejos al oír aquello y se habían quedado mirándolos. Akaito, por su lado, entreabrió ligeramente la boca y agarró a Rin por el brazo quizá demasiado fuerte.

— Vámonos.

— No — Le respondió ella, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Miku y Kaito, zafándose de la mano de Akaito — No…

Miku y Kaito se giraron hacia Rin al percatarse de aquellas pocas personas que seguían pacientes a que aquella conversación se reanudara. Ambos se la quedaron mirando y fue Kaito el primero en apartar sus ojos de la pequeña para volver a Miku. Él bajó la voz hasta el extremo que solo la de las coletas pudiera oírle.

— Tenemos que hablar, y no aquí.

Miku le miró con cara de circunstancias y salió aireada dirección hacia otra de las habitaciones de la planta baja, aludiendo totalmente el problema que acababa de causar.

— ¿Qué ha dicho de Len? — preguntó Rin, esperando que Akaito le respondiera mientras Kaito se acercaba a ellos y le hacía una seña a Akaito para que se llevara a la rubia de ahí mientras se disponía a seguir a Miku.

— Nada, Rin — le respondió el pelirrojo por lo bajo — No ha dicho nada importante.

— No — cortó ella, poniéndose nerviosa por no saber nada de todo aquello — Ha dicho que es el futuro heredero. ¿Heredero de qué? — se giró hacia Akaito con el ceño fruncido. Él no dijo nada — ¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! — Rin giró sobre si misma y llamó a Kaito, quien paró y se giró en seco para verla. La pequeña le indicó que fuera hacia ella y tras resoplar un poco, el peliazúl dio media vuelta y se acercó a ellos. Rin volvió a girarse a Akaito, sin prestar atención alguna a Teto, la cual seguía entre ellos igual o tan perpleja como la rubia — Ya me estás contando de qué demonios va eso. Len, ¿heredero de qué?

— Heredero de la familia Kagami — Respondió una voz, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

— Len — le cortó el peliazúl, dándole a entender que debía callarse.

— ¿Heredero de la familia Kagami? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué debería ser malo ser el heredero de una propia familia?

— Es… Es más que una familia — comentó Akaito, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Len para darle la misma orden que Kaito le había dado al decir su nombre — Y será mejor no hablar de eso ahora. Mucho menos aquí.

—¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo, Akamura? — Le preguntó el rubio a Akaito, con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose un poco más hacia el grupo. El pelirrojo cogió a la rubia del brazo y la colocó detrás suyo y le devolvió la sonrisa ladeada al menor.

— Me parece que tienes un concepto muy equivocado si piensas que te tengo miedo a ti o a tu familia, Kagami.

— Oh, no me refería a eso — Suspiró y amplió un poco más su sonrisa — Al fin y al cabo, los idiotas no tienen miedo a lo que deberían — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo entreabrió sus labios para contestarle, pero fue cortado por el rubio — Me preguntaba si tienes miedo a que ella — miró a la rubia detrás de Akaito — se entere que eres el mismo tipo de persona que yo, aunque no me gusta el hecho de siquiera pensarlo — La rubia tiró del brazo del pelirrojo para llamar su atención, y una vez miró a la rubia, ella le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria. Por su parte, el pelirrojo estaba iracundo, y no se encontraba con ánimos de dar explicaciones a la menor, así que simplemente la ignoró y volvió a dirigirse al rubio.

— Ni se te ocurra, Kagami. Di una sola palabra y te juro que eres hombre muerto. — Akaito estaba totalmente serio, aún sintiendo como la rubia continuaba tirando de su brazo.

— Ya veremos si puedes ponerme un dedo encima, Akamura — El rubio giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por la puerta que daba al pasillo. La rubia, viendo que no conseguiría nada más de Akaito, se dirigió a Kaito. Akaito abrió y cerró ambos puños un par de veces, quizá tres, para canalizar la ira y obligarse a si mismo a quedarse allí para no armas más jaleo del que ya se había armado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me puedes explicar de qué estáis hablando?

— Tranquila, no es tan importante como te parece, Rinny — Sonrió, algo falso. — Enserio, no importa.

— ¡Me importa porque me estáis incluyendo en algo y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que! ¿Es que ninguno de los dos va a responderme? — La rubia miró a los dos mayores, alternándolos — Está bien. Si vais a continuar ignorándome, me voy. No quiero seguir dejando que me involucréis en algo en lo cual os empeñáis absolutamente en que no sepa — La rubia se marchó por la puerta del pasillo, dispuesta a marcharse de ese lugar y la sala se quedó en un absoluto silencio.

— Te dije que no debías de venir con él — Mencionó el rubio en un tono de voz más bien bajo. Estaba apoyado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. Rin le miró. "¿Quieres jugar? Pues vamos a jugar."

— Oh, ¿y desde cuando te has autoproclamado el derecho de decidir con quién puedo salir y con quién no? — Se notaba el enfado y la seriedad en el tono de la chica. El rubio se acercó a ella acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

— Te dije que no me replicaras en esto.

— Y yo nunca dije que iba a hacerte caso — Contestó, sin apartar sus ojos de los del chico frente a ella. De repente, ella soltó una risa. El rubio se sorprendió — Me hablas a solas como si continuaras conociéndome y en público me tratas como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto — La rubia se deshizo del acorralamiento de Len y lo miró mientras se dirigía a la salida — Serás violento, pero continuas siendo débil, Len.

Len entrecerró los ojos y se precipitó hasta ella antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta de salida. La agarró de la muñeca derecha con fuerza y Rin no pudo evitar soltar un chillido que, sin duda, habrá llamado la atención a más de uno.

— No te atrevas a llamarme eso, Rin — le respondió él con ojos iracundos. Rin solo se removió para intentar deshacerse de aquel contacto tan violento — No soy débil. No soy aquel que conociste y nunca lo volveré a ser — fue solo entonces qué decidió aflojar la su mano — No soy nada que tu conocieras y NADA es lo que queda aquí. ¿Me has entendido? — Rin jadeó un instante, mirándolo con la cara horrorizada. Sin duda alguna aquel no era su Len — ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Rin dejó salir un "sí" demasiado ahogado como para que aquello fuera una respuesta de verdad. Miró al rubio directamente a los ojos, asustada por lo que veía. Por aquel temperamento. Por aquel odio. ¿Dónde está Len? Por primera vez, miró a aquel rubio sin saber a quién estaba viendo de verdad. Aquel momento le dio la sensación de que no conocía al chico de nada. De que era un invitado más en aquella fiesta, pero sin duda alguna, alguien con quien nunca había compartido un pasado. Len soltó su mano de la muñeca de la chica y ella logró retroceder un poco, pero aquella misma mano del rubio se levantó en acto reflejo para dirigirla de nuevo hacia ella, pero fue interceptada por la mano de un tercero. Akaito.

— Si no hay nada aquí, me parece que tu no tienes siquiera motivo para seguir hablándole — dijo el pelirrojo mientras la bajaba la mano con fuerza y lo empujaba hacia otro lado — Eres increíble, Len Kagami. Realmente increíble.

Len, carcomido por dentro, se lanzó hacia Akaito para encajarle un puñetazo en la cara pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y su puño se deslizó hacia la mejilla del rubio, dejándole una buena marca en la zona del moflete. El rubio se hizo atrás justo cuando Teto, Kaito y Miku llegaron seguidos por un equipo de cinco guardias de seguridad de la familia Shion. La familia de Kaito.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — gritó Kaito a la vez que dos guardias cogían a un Len que, sin duda alguna, iba a devolverle el golpe a Akaito, mientras que otro guardia se posaba delante de Akaito para asegurarse de que no intentaría otra cosa.

— ¡LEN! — Chilló Miku al ver el rasguño en la cara de él. Fue corriendo hacia el rubio, el cual empezaba a calmarse entre los brazos de ambos guardias y miró a Rin y luego a Akaito alternativamente. — ¡Veréis cuando su familia se entere de esto! ¡Nada quedara aquí! ¡¿me habéis oído?! ¡NADA!

Kaito dio indicaciones a los guardias para que se llevaran a Len al interior a que alguna de sus sirvientas le curara lo de la cara y, con un gesto rápido, le indicó a Teto que volviera hacia la estancia anterior la cual peleó un poco antes de ceder.

— ¿Estáis bien? — preguntó Kaito a Akaito y a Rin mientras observaba que el puño del pelirrojo estaba algo rojizo. Él asintió. Rin, por el shock vaciló antes de asentir.

— ¿Rin?

— Sí… Sí… Es-Estoy bien.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? — preguntó Kaito a Akaito con el rostro totalmente serio, autoritario.

— El imbécil se puso con Rin. Le tenía la mano encima, ha ido de poco — respondió, seco, molesto e iracundo. Kaito negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la frente y el rostro.

— Está bien, está bien — respondió el peliazúl mirando a Rin justo antes de volverse a Akaito — No ha sido buena idea todo esto. Tendría que haberme imaginado lo de Len cuando supe de los rumores. Debí de haber preguntado antes.

— No es culpa tuya, Kaito —respondió el pelirrojo, aún acariciándose la mano dolorida — Nadie tenía la más mínima idea de nada.

Kaito asintió lentamente y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos. Parecía cansado.

— ¿Puedes llevar a Rin a casa?

— Claro — Un guardia le trajo la chaqueta de la chica y el pelirrojo le ayudó a ponérsela, ya que la rubia seguía algo aturdida — Vamos, Rin — Le ayudó a seguir hacia adelante, pasando su brazo detrás de la espalda de la chica, con la mano posando sobre el delgado hombro de la menor. Esta no se opuso, ni siquiera se despidió, solo continuó en silencio guiada por el mayor. Pasaron todo el camino en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la menor.

— Bueno, princesa, tal parece que hemos llegado a sus aposentos, pero antes de que se retire... ¿Qué malditos asuntos tiene Kagami contigo?

— ¿Quieres pasar? — Bien, eso confundió un poco al de ojos rubís, pero aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza. Rin se limitó a abrir la puerta del piso, que poco tenía que ver con la mansión de Kaito, y encendió las luces dejando pasar a su acompañante. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en una silla del comedor, mientras el chico seguía sus pasos. La chica prácticamente se tiró sobre el sofá y Akaito se sentó justo a su lado, iniciando la conversación.

— ¿Que le dijiste? Cuando interrumpí, él había dicho que no se lo repitieras. ¿El qué?

— Que era débil. Fue culpa mía, se lo dije por qué sabía que eso le molestaría. Admito que le provoqué un poco.

— Os conocéis desde antes — Y no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

— Len y yo vivíamos cerca de pequeños, solíamos jugar juntos. Era un chico muy tierno y bueno, aunque parezca mentira — Rin sonrió por unos instantes — Así que era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie y, como parecía una niña, se metían con él. Yo solía defenderlo. Siempre me metía en peleas, nada grave, porque éramos muy pequeños, pero recuerdo que siempre me decía que no debía de hacerlo y se preocupaba mucho cuando salía herida. Era una buena persona. Pasaron algunas cosas y nos peleamos muy fuerte justo antes de irse de la ciudad — entonces, los ojos celestes y los rubís se encontraron. Akaito supo que le estaba ocultando cosas, pero si preguntaba ahora, muy probablemente ella no le fuera a decir más. La joven continuó — Pero hoy... Len me quiso pegar. Quiso herirme enserio. Le he provocado un poco... Tampoco es como si fuera a quedarme callada mientras él me molesta pero... — La rubia volvió a bajar la mirada. — ...Por primera vez, he sentido que no había esperanzas de recuperarlo de nuevo, aunque antes no estuviera. — Las lágrimas luchaban por no salir de las orbes celestes. — Siento que la persona que más he amado ha muerto — Rin comenzó a temblar, sus finos hombros, sus delgadas manos... todo en ella. Akaito, la observó, la chica parecía de cristal, si no tenía un poco de cuidado, iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Él la cogió de las manos y se acercó al rostro de la joven.

— No te sientas mal, princesa — Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró — Quizá él ya no esté, pero no deberías de pensar en alguien que ahora quiera herirte. Piensa en quién quiere ahora que no salgas herida. Yo voy a protegerte de él, de su familia, o del mismísimo demonio si hace falta, porque no quiero que salgas herida — El chico acarició la mejilla de la joven para pasar a deslizar esa misma mano hacia su cintura, pegando su cuerpo con la de la menor.

— Per- — Fue cortada por el dedo índice del chico mientras este acercó su rostro al de la chica, mirándose a los ojos y entremezclando las respiraciones de ambos. Una vez hubo callado, la mano de aquel dedo índice se deslizó hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras su rostro acaparaba toda la atención de Rin, la cual se iba sonrojando por momentos. La rubia se sintió débil para hacer o decir nada, pero a su vez, tampoco le importaba la idea de cederle aquel espacio a Akaito, de la misma forma que tampoco le había importado lo que los demás le dijeran cuando decidió ir con Akaito a aquella fiesta que había terminado en desastre. "Pero la noche aún no ha terminado" es lo que parecía que los ojos del pelirrojo le decían. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa, y no fue hasta que los labios de él rozaron los de ella que cerró ambos ojos, sintiendo aquel nudo en la boca del estómago más fuerte que nunca. Mil y una sensaciones al sentir aquellos cálidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos y sin darse cuenta, le devolvió el beso. La habitación se sumió en el silencio, solo el tic tac del reloj indicaba que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo allí a fuera. A su alrededor. Sin embargo, la rubia perdió la noción del tiempo aquellos fugaces segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta, los labios de Akaito ya estaban a un milímetro de los suyos. A dos. A tres. "No…". Y como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento con la mirada, la volvió a besar con lentitud. De sus labios, pasó a hacer un recorrido de pequeños besos hacia su cuello, mientras la rubia posaba sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del mayor. Él cogió una de sus manos con su mano libre unos instantes, observando aún el cuello de Rin: la piel blanca y tersa, sin ninguna marca, parecía estar esperando a ser probada, y él lo iba a hacer. Besó el cuello de la chica, haciendo pequeñas mordidas y probando el sabor de la piel de la menor, marcándola, provocando que su acompañante dejara escapar algún leve gemido. Él volvió a sus labios y, esta vez en mitad del beso, pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso. La chica abrió la boca y el pelirrojo introdujo su lengua dentro de la dulce cavidad de la rubia, iniciando una batalla de lenguas que no tenía ganador. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él sonrió y con un movimiento rápido de ojos, le indicó a Rin que mirara hacia arriba. Ella vaciló, conmocionada por el beso y dándose cuenta de que esa situación le había robado el malestar de Len, pero miró arriba. La mano que Akaito se había metido en el bolsillo, estaba ahora en lo más alto de sus cabezas y sus finos dedos que antes habían rozado sus labios, ahora aguantaban una pequeña branca de muérdago —muy probablemente robada de casa de Kaito—. Ella volvió a mirarle, sorprendida y sin aliento.

— Te quiero, Rin.


	4. Cita

_Antes que nada, lo que todos sabemos, ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de su personajes no nos pertenecen ni a mí (xxEtsuko_chanxx) ni a mi querídissima BadWolf23 nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos y entreteneros sin esperar nada a cambio excepto vuestros reviews._

_Este fanfic está hecho entre__** xxEtsuko_chanxx **__y __**BadWolf23**__. ¡Enjoy!_

_Agradeciemientos por vuestros reviews: PetiichinaD'muZ, Seira Megamine, RinKagamiNNe, NoahWalker, Klyntha-chan, Gabriela Kagamine, RinKagamine002 y a todos los demás que nos seguís faveais y simplemente los que habéis aguantado nuestro fic hasta aquí._

* * *

En fin, mucha más acción en este capitulo, y sobretodo, ¡Muchas revelaciones! Esperemos que lo disfruten al leerlo como nosotras al escribirlo.

Rin se sonrojó y se quedó totalmente en blanco. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso? No es como si se te declarasen cada día, al menos, no a ella. Se apartó de él de repente en cuanto notó que se acercaba un poco más, así que el chico paró.

— Tranquila, no continuaremos si no quieres. — El suspiró, incorporándose. Dejó el muérdago sobre la mesa y se agachó, besando la frente de la chica sin darle oportunidad a ella de escaparse. — Buenas noches, princesa. - Susurró, para salir del piso. Rin ni siquiera le acompañó a la puerta, sólo se tumbó en el sofá aún sonrojada e impactada por todo aquello, incapaz de poder evitar darle vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que el sueño la venció, quedándose dormida ahí mismo.

Oyó el despertador que sonaba desde su habitación y abrió pesadamente sus ojos. Se incorporó y no vio signos de que Gackupo hubiera estado en el piso durante la noche. Fue a quitarse la ropa y a ducharse, pues tendría que ir a la preparatoria de todas formas, aunque por dentro deseaba no encontrarse a Len —por obvios motivos—, y Akaito... Simplemente no sabía que debía de decirle a Akaito. Dejó que el agua caliente se llevara todos sus pensamientos. Salió de la ducha y una vez seca, se miró al espejo para arreglar su cabello. Vale, ahora si quería ver a Akaito: Iba a matarlo. Miro horrorizada las marcas en el cuello.

— Dios mío. ¿Qué se supone que es, un vampiro? — No pudo evitar pasar las yemas de sus dedos por encima. Se notaban mucho y no sabía si podría ocultarlo. Fue rápidamente a su habitación y cogió el pequeño neceser que utilizaba para guardar el maquillaje y volvió al lavabo. Se aplicó el corrector de color, la base y los polvos, y aunque no se veía tanto el color rojizo, se continuaba marcando la mancha. — Mierda — Espetó. Con una única opción, ese día, Rin Kagamine sería el primero que usaría una bufanda en clases. Sólo esperaba que nadie se fijara demasiado. Ilusa.

En cuanto sonó el timbre del recreo, fue secuestrada por Teto y Megumi.

— Teto me contó lo que te estuvo a punto de hacer Len ayer. ¡No voy a permitir que te toque un pelo! — soltó Megumi, claramente indignada y furiosa.

— ¡Mamá Teto va a proteger a su retoño! — Exclamó su compañera, alzando un puño y con cierto brillo en los ojos, Rin sólo pudo reír.

— Gracias a las dos.

— Y ahora dinos pequeña Rin... — la de ojos jade puso cara de interesante. — He podido observar, en estas horas de clase, unas "sospechosas" manchas en tu cuello. — Explicó, haciendo unos gestos con la mano de comillas enfatizando la palabra "sospechosas" — ¿Podrías explicarte? — La rubia se horrorizó. Megumi la había pillado. Y Teto no iba a estar muy feliz.

Rin miró a Megumi y a Teto, vacilando ante la respuesta. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "No mira, es que tras el percance de ayer en la fiesta de casa de los Shion, Akaito me acompañó a casa y nos… nos…". Rin era incluso incapaz de plantar una verdad seca en sus pensamientos. Era incapaz de recordar eso sin sonrojarse o sin apartar la vista de sus dos compañeras, cosa que mostraba claramente que ahí había pasado algo. Aquella situación, por supuesto, no fue distinta, y Rin se limitó a colocarse bien la bufanda delgadita que llevaba alrededor del cuello y a mirar hacia otro lado.

— Rin… — presionó la pelirroja con advertencia clara. La rubia miró a la pelirroja y por la mirada que le echó, la pelirroja y la peliverde abrieron mucho los ojos. — No me digas… ¿¡Akaito!? Rin, ¿te ha hecho eso Akaito? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué habéis hecho? Espero por su propio bien que tu virg-

Ya está. Teto la cotilla chillona ataca de nuevo.

— ¡TETO! — se quejó la rubia por el tono de voz usado por su amiga. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de volverlo hacia ellas. Su voz pasó del grito a los susurros fuertes y se acercó un poco más a sus dos compañeras — No es nada. Me acompañó a casa y…

— Y te succionó como si fuera un vampiro — terminó Megumi, medio sorprendida medio horrorizada — Rin, no sé que hay entre vosotros, pero debería recordarte que Akaito no se ha tirado a media preparatoria porque no ha querido. Ya sabes cómo es… Seguro que solo quiere jugar contigo.

Las palabras de Megumi le sentaron como una patada a la rubia y le frunció el ceño, enfadada.

— ¡Que jugara contigo una vez no significa que juegue conmigo! — le espetó de golpe.

Megumi la miró con ambos ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos, al igual que Teto, y Rin se avergonzó automáticamente de lo dicho. ¿Jugaba con ella? Pero le había dicho que la quería… La había protegido de Len, la había acompañado a casa… Había permanecido a su lado. Era amable con ella y ella… Rin empezaba a sentir un no sé qué. Empezaba a sentir que quizá aquel placebo que le daba el pelirrojo no era placebo, que quizá era algo real. Akaito era un mujeriego nato, nadie lo negaría, ¿pero también lo estaba siendo entonces con ella? ¿O era diferente?

— Lo siento Megumi, no quise decir eso…

El timbré sonó y el lugar se quedó en absoluto silencio por unos instantes. Ninguna de las tres jóvenes supo qué decir ni que hacer, de hecho, parecía incluso que habían dejado de respirar. Finalmente, Megumi se giró y caminó unos pasos.

— No sabes lo que te haces, Rin. — Dijo en un susurro, para continuar su camino hacia la clase.

Teto miró a Rin para que ella no hiciera nada, pues era mejor no hacer nada cuando Gumi estaba así.

"Supongo que tendré que esperar a que Gumi esté de mejor ánimo para pedirle perdón", fue el pensamiento de la rubia. Suspiró. El día no pintaba muy bien para ella, habían pasado miles de cosas y realmente no quería volver a clases, así que se encontraba dubitativa entre salir del centro o quedarse en la enfermería, seguro que León le dejaría quedarse.

— ¡Rin! — Rin se giró al oír la voz de Kaito, el cual iba corriendo hacia ella mientras la saludaba con la mano. Continuó cuando ya estaba enfrente de la chica. — Rin, perdona que sea tan directo, pero, ¿Ha venido Len hoy a clases?

— No. Supongo que se ha adelantado un poco a las vacaciones. ¿Porque lo buscas? — Rin le dirigió una mirada seria al de hebras azuladas, exigiendo saber un poco más de todo aquello. El más alto solo se rascó la nuca y sonrió.

— Nada importante, no te preocupes. — Aún así, no pudo quitarse la mirada fija de la más joven.

— Mentira.

— ¿Eh? — El mayor se sorprendió.

— Kaito, no eres consciente, pero haces cierto gesto cuando mientes, así que puedo saberlo. — Bueno, igual eso fue una pequeña mentira por parte de la rubia, pero viendo la reacción del mayor, parecía haber funcionado.

— ¿Qué gesto? — El mayor aún estaba sorprendido. Si eso era verdad, estaba en problemas.

— No te lo voy a decir. Si lo hago puedes corregirlo y sería problemático para mí. Así que dímelo. — Insistió.

— Lo siento, Rin. Son cosas de negocios familiares, no puedo hablar de ello.

— Siempre son "negocios familiares" — La más baja rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus propios talones, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. — No importa, haga lo que haga, no me vas a decir nada. Nadie me va a decir nada, así es como funciona después de todo, no? — La chica continuó su camino hacia la salida mientras su acompañante la seguía.

— ¿A dónde vas, Rin?

— Por ahí.

— ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? — Ante eso, la chica rio un poco amargamente. Bueno, igual se estaba desfogando un poco con Kaito, pero igual lograba que soltara algo.

— Oh, ¿No es lo que tu haces? — Rin estaba ya saliendo, y Kaito no podía dejarla. ¿Y si se encontraba con Len? Definitivamente, no podía hacerlo. El peliazul soltó un bufido, entre el cansancio y la sorpresa y siguió a la rubia a pocos pasos por detrás de ella.

— Déjame acompañarte, Rinny.

Rin solo le responde con un cabeceo de asentimiento y el peliazúl se coloca a su lado en un par de pasos largos. Si la intención de la rubia era la de ir a la enfermería y pedirle a León que la dejara quedarse, ahora dicha intención quedaba hecha añicos. ¿Por qué debía encontrarse con Kaito ahora? Como si las cosas no pudieran estar peor… Rin caminó con paso lento, con la vista figada al suelo. Cansada, enfurecida y preocupada. Cansada por todo lo sucedido, enfurecida con Len, con Kaito y Akaito, porque sabe que le ocultan alguna cosa y preocupada por Megumi, Teto y la forma en la que las había dejado. ¿Cuándo pasó a ser que le resultó más importante un chico que la propia amistad? ¡A demás, era Akaito! Pero…

— Sé que deberías saberlo Rin, pero no está en mi mano la decisión de ello —le comenta Kaito con tono afable, mientras la mira de reojo con ambas cejas enarcadas.

— ¿En mano de quién está, pues, Kaito? — le pregunta ella mientras voltea hacia él sin dejar de andar por los pasillos desérticos de la preparatoria. A esa hora ya deberían de estar en clases — Porque no veo cual es el problema porque, de hecho, ¡tampoco sé que está pasando! — aquello la enfurecía, pero hacía lo que podía para mantenerse en sus cabales. Nunca imaginó que Kaito podría ser partícipe de un complot como aquel — Tu siempre has estado de mi lado, Kaito, siempre. Hemos estado juntos desde… ¿La primaria? Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, en el patio. — la mirada de Rin volvía a perderse — Y si le hubieras preguntado a aquella Rin si su Kaito sería capaz de ocultarle alguna cosa o engañarla… Seguramente lo negaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Kaito no dijo nada, simplemente siguió el pasó a su lado, mirando hacia el frente. Doblaron unos cuantos pasillos más allá, alejándose cada vez más de la enfermería. Kaito no sabía a donde iba ella, así que se limitó a seguirla a su lado.

— Es todo muy complicado — le repitió él.

— Siempre es todo muy complicado — le replicó ella, molesta.

— Solo puedo decirte que deberías vigilar con quién te juntas, Rinny.

— ¿Con quién me junto? ¿Te refieres a Akaito? — le pregunta ella, volteando la cabeza hacia él sin dejar de andar. Frunce el ceño, molesta. — ¿Tu también estás con eso?

Kaito frunce el ceño y voltea hacia ella. Se encoje de hombros.

— No, no me refiero a Akaito — le comentó él, tranquilo, tal calmado como siempre lo había estado. Aunque un atisbo de desacuerdo se podía notar en su voz y en su mirada — Me refiero a Len.

— Yo ya no me junto con Len — sentenció con voz dolida — de hecho, creo que nunca he llegado a hacerlo.

Kaito voltea la cabeza para mirarla y sus ojos se topan con los de ella unos instantes. El rostro de él se muestra amable y comprensivo. Rin lo agradece en silencio, justo antes de volver la vista al frente. Ambos bajan las escaleras hacia la planta baja en silencio.

— Eres consciente que no hubiéramos permitido que te pasara nada, ¿verdad? — le dice él, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Daba gracias a Akaito por haber acudido a ella mientras él llamaba a los guardias, aunque, en cierta parte, le hubiera gustado ser él quien parara aquella mano del rubio. — Debería haber tenido más cuidado a la hora de invitar a la gente.

— Era una fiesta de navidad, Kaito. No pasa nada. Nadie podría saber que Len se volvería tan…

— ¿Cretino? — termina la frase para ella. Los ojos de la rubia le dejaron claro que no iba a usar aquella palabra, pero que, si más no, era un buen sinónimo. Rin terminó por asentir. — Rin, ¿A dónde vamos? — La rubia rio.

— Oh, no sé si debería decírtelo... Porque, bueno, yo también se jugar a eso.

— ¿No lo olvidarás, cierto?

— Ni lo dudes. — Volvió a girarse hacia delante y comprobó que finalmente había llegado a su destino. Una pequeña puerta trasera de la preparatoria. — Pues bueno, creó que ve voy a coger unas vacaciones unas horas un poco más adelantada. Supongo que te veré pasado mañana en la heladería. — Rin abrió la puerta y dio un par de pasos hacia delante.

— ¡Rin! ¡No puedes irte por ahí sola! — Casi le ordenó Kaito.

— Claro que sí, no tengo 12 años. Así que... — Rin juntó el dedo índice y el corazón y los acercó a su cabeza, haciendo un gesto de despedida. — ¡Adiós! — Salió corriendo como si huyera de un animal feroz. Avanzó por un par de calles hasta que llegó a un parque, por si a Kaito se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de seguirla y, cansada por todo el ajetreo, se sentó en un banco. Bueno, ahora todo lo que debía de hacer era enviarle un mensaje a Teto para ver si podían quedar para arreglarlo el día siguiente, aunque también debía de hablar con Kaito. Empezó a escribir el mensaje de Teto cuando notó a alguien pasar a toda velocidad. El sujeto se escondió en uno de los árboles del parque y ella lo vio con claridad. Era Len. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso, así que volvió a su mensaje tranquilamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, una voz le llamó.

— Perdone, señorita. — Ella miró a aquel hombre entrajado y gafas de sol. — ¿Ha visto usted un chico más o menos de su edad por aquí?

— No. — Contestó, segura. El hombre se desabrochó el botón de la americana y retirándola algo para atrás, dejó mostrar el arma que portaba en el cinturón de los pantalones. La chica se tensó inmediatamente.

— ¿Seguro?

— Yo no he visto a nadie. — El hombre sólo volvió a esconder el arma y se fue corriendo hacia otra dirección. Ella simplemente tragó saliva. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba todo eso tan de repente? Hasta hace tres días su vida era absolutamente normal y, de repente, ahora era una total locura. Cuando llego a la realidad, el rubio estaba sentado a su lado.

— Que borde y malhumorada te vuelves cuando te enseñan una arma, ¿no? — Él la miró de reojo pero ella no le regresó la mirada. De hecho no lo miró en ningún momento.

— No quiero oírlo de alguien al cual le han de detener para que no le pegue una paliza a otra porque esté cabreado.

— Así que has tenido un día divertido, ¿Cierto?

— Supongo que el que te des cuenta de que quién fue tu mejor amigo no existe ni existirá más, ser involucrada en una pelea por el mismo de la cual nadie te da explicaciones de nada, no saber si juegan contigo o no y discutir y disgustarse con tus únicas amigas no tiene punto de comparación con que haya gente por ahí fuera armada buscándote, ¿Verdad?

Len se rio con malicia ante la puntualización final de la respuesta de la rubia y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin embargo, su comentario tenía que ver con la primera parte de su mini discurso.

— Con que no te han dicho nada, ¿eh? — le preguntó él, arqueando una ceja. Parecía divertido, pero para nada aquella diversión llegaba a ser similar a la diversión del pequeño rubio que una vez conoció. Aquella diversión era ruda; cruel. Era la diversión del nuevo Len. Len que, por cierto, ella odiaba.

— No — le espetó ella, seca, mirándole con atención. Tenía la intención de no darle demasiado importancia al asunto, pero la curiosidad mataba al gato. Estaba enfadada, sí, pero quería saber. Quería dejar de ser una ignorante entre sabios. — ¿Me lo dirás tu?

— No — le respondió él, igual de divertido.

— ¿Tampoco porque un hombre entrajado te está buscando con una pistola? — preguntó ella. Estaba algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera ser. En el fondo de su corazón temía por él, por si le pasaba alguna cosa, pero en aquellos instantes eso era lo único que daba a demostrar.

— No — la diversión seguía bailando en sus labios, ligeramente curvados hacia arriba.

La vista de la rubia se perdió en el teléfono móvil y siguió tecleando con agilidad. Aquel nudo en la boca del estómago que aparecía cada vez que lo hacía el rubio ya estaba ahí, presionando para un malestar temporal. Odiaba aquella sensación y si no fuera porque Akaito también está en el pack de los secretos, hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas estar con él.

— ¿Le mandas un mensaje a Akamura? — la diversión dejó paso a la seriedad. A la rudeza.

Oh, oh.

— No te importa — le espetó ella. Ahora, más que temer por Len, temía por su vida. Sientía su mirada fría y penetrante encima de ella. Rin ni siquiera levantó la mirada para mirarle.

Len apretó la mandíbula.

— Me importa, Rin, porque es un sucio mujeriego — su voz iba creciendo de intensidad, aunque nunca llegó al grito — Se ha tirado a la mitad de la preparatoria, ¡maldita sea, Rin!

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?! ¡Esto es distinto!

— ¿Distinto? ¿Distinto en qué sentido? ¿Te ha dicho que te quería? — le preguntó él, sin darle el tiempo suficiente a que ella pudiera contestar — ¿Te ha dicho que quería estar contigo para siempre? ¿Qué tu eras la única? ¿Qué eras diferente?

Rin dio un salto del banco y se puso de pie, justo delante de Len. Su cara era pura furia, como pocas veces antes la habían visto.

— ¡A ti esto no te importa nada! ¡NADA! Te fuiste una vez y ahora que has vuelto, te limitas a darme órdenes en mi vida sentimental. ¿¡A ti te parece normal!? Porque por lo que a mi respecta: NO. Saldré con quién me de la gana, cuando me de la gana. Y lo que tu digas o dejes de decirme, me entra por una oreja y me sale por la otra. Por Dios, ¡quisiste pegarme en la fiesta!

— ¡Porque no quiero que se aprovechen de ti! ¡No quiero que ese pelirrojo te deseche como una más! ¡ Tu mereces mucho más, Rin Kagamine, mucho más! — Parecía que a Len le dolían aquellas palabras. Le dolían en el alma.

La rubia se quedó muy quieta a causa del shock que le habían producido esas palabras. ¿Ahora ese Len se preocupaba por ella? Era más: ¿Él pensaba que merecía lo mejor? Confusión y duda. Eso fue lo que, entremezclado, corría por cada parte del cerebro de la muchacha. Se quedó paralizada los pocos segundos —quizá ni eso—hasta que un coche apareció en la entrada del coche y el conductor hizo unas señas a Len, cosa que cortó su discurso de inmediato y, en una breve y veloz carrera, se subió en él y para irse. Y Rin continuó en blanco. Se sentó en el banco de nuevo, juntando sus codos con sus rodillas mientras sus finas manos sostenían su cabeza y inspiró lo más hondo que pudo para expirarlo luego, unas cuantas veces.

— Es una locura. Todo esto es una locura… — Así que sólo permaneció allí, en esa postura, un buen rato.

•••

Rin se tumbó en su cama, con sus músculos relajados por la reciente ducha de agua caliente, con la piel algo rojiza aún por causa de la misma y casi se le cerraban los ojos. Su teléfono móvil sonó, lo alcanzó con pereza y sin incorporarse. Vio que tenía dos mensajes de texto.

"Teto:

Gumi trabaja por la mañana, pero me ha dicho que no hay problema en quedar por la tarde. A las 18:30 en la plaza de la fuente. "

"Akaito:

Claro que podemos hablar, pastelito. Aunque creo que sería mejor una cita... ¿O no es ya una cita? ¿Te va bien por la mañana? ¡Así podemos salir a comer"

Bien, por la mañana tendría que lidiar con Akaito y por la tarde con Gumi y Teto. Genial, recién empezaban las vacaciones y no sabía si podría aguantar el primer día. Envió una respuesta a los dos y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada, no podía más ni con su cuerpo ni con su mente, aunque aún era pronto, no cenaría esa noche tampoco, simplemente dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

El molesto ruido de su alarma la despertó. Ella solo alcanzó a su despertador extendiendo su brazo y lo apagó para volver a la misma postura de antes. No se quería levantar. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, aún tenía sueño, y sobre todo, no sabía cómo debía afrontar a Akaito, Teto y Gumi. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con Akaito! Era cierto que el chico era un mujeriego y demás, pero él siempre estuvo ahí para lo que fuera, la hacía sentir bien y olvidar todo lo demás. Cuidaba de ella. Y la rubia nunca fue de juzgar a los demás por lo que otros dijeran. Aun así no podía evitar dudar, Kaito seguía en su cabeza, la situación con Len le impedía pensar con claridad y Megumi no se lo perdonaría nunca. Ah, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Alguien picó a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Rin? — La llamó la masculina voz del dueño de la casa. — ¿Puedo entrar?

— Hmm — Contestó ella aún medio dormida. El hombre pasó a la habitación, miró a la chica que estaba cubierta hasta arriba y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Rin — La joven se giró hacia él, aunque aún estaba con los ojos cerrados. Él le acarició el pelo del flequillo mientras lo peinaba con sus dedos. — No comiste nada de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

— Estaba cansada, me dormí antes de que me diera cuenta. — Ella continuaba sin poder despegar los ojos. Él no paró de apartar los rubios mechones de su rostro.

— Sabes que tienes que comer bien, Rin. Estás bajo el peso mínimo, no me obligues a llevarte al especialista de nuevo. Si ocurre algo sabes que me lo puedes decir, intentaré aconsejarte, últimamente no estás bien y yo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. — Dejó las doradas hebras y le acarició la cabeza para pasar a darle un toque en la mejilla.

— Sólo son cosas de adolescentes, pero... — ella se incorporó dándole un abrazo al mayor — Gracias. Muchas gracias. — Kamui le devolvió el abrazo acariciando la rubia cabellera de la joven con una mano mientras que con la otra le daba unos suaves movimientos en círculo que relajaron totalmente a la de orbes celestes. El abrazo duró unos momentos, hasta que Kamui se separó un poco.

— Lo siento, debo de ir a trabajar, regresaré para cenar.

— Está bien, he quedado de todas formas. — Ella le sonrió. — Así que supongo que cenaremos juntos hoy, ¿Verdad? — Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Claro. — El mayor le besó en la frente y se levantó. — Hasta la noche.

Una vez el mayor se fue, la joven se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, encontrándose con una bandeja que le había preparado Kamui. Huevos revueltos, mini salchichas, tostadas y un zumo de melocotón. Oh, ese hombre sabía cómo alegrarle absolutamente el día, quizá Kamui la mimaba demasiado, pero a ella le encantaba, sabía que al mayor no le molestaba. Si algo había echo que no perdiera nunca la compostura fue el hecho de saber que su "Gackupo-nii" siempre estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara. Aún lo recordaba claramente.

* * *

— _Tranquila, Rin, está bien. No vas a volver a verlo nunca más. — Susurró un joven de cabellera violeta acariciando los rubios cabellos de la niña que reposaba en la cama del hospital. De pronto, ella se removió, dando indicios de su despertar, hasta que abrió los ojos._

— _¿Gackupo-nii? _

— _Tranquila, pequeña, continua durmiendo. — Continuó acariciándole el pelo. La pequeña negó con la cabeza y de sus ojos unas lágrimas luchaban por no caer._

— _No puedo. Si él vuelve, me castigará de nuevo. _

— _No, no, no. No va a volver. No le volverás a ver. Nunca más. A partir de ahora, yo cuidaré de ti. Así que duerme tranquila pequeña._

* * *

Después de una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la joven, debido al recuerdo, se comió el desayuno y procedió a alistarse. Primera misión: Aclarar sus sentimientos con Akaito.

Tras comerse el almuerzo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Rin procedió a vestirse y a arreglarse para la cita de "tenemos que hablar" con Akaito. Con un vestido, unas medias gruesas, un chaquetón bien forrado y una bufanda en el cuello, Rin salió del piso con un nudo en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué pasaba si Len tenía razón? Si Akaito era realmente el mujeriego de siempre con ella y ella solo hubiera caído a la red de la araña justo como lo había hecho Megumi y otras tantas años atrás. No, no podía ser así. No podía pensar que aquello tomáse aquel rumbo. Akaito era muchísimas cosas, pero no con ella. Con ella era distinto. ¿Pero había hecho él alguna cosa que no hubiera hecho con las demás? Rin intentó recordar, pero se perdió en el mar de recuerdos. La verdad era que entre Len, Teto y Megumi ya no sabía que pensar, y para hacerlo todo mucho más difícil, va Len y le dice que merece algo mejor. Que se preocupa por ella. ¿Cómo tenía Rin que interpretar aquello? Ella que creía que se había quedado todo en el pasado, con el viejo Len. Aquello le daba que pensar… Pero mejor no hacer falsas esperanzas. Aquel Len no volvería. Quizá aquel comentario, aquel pensamiento, aquella necesidad, no era más que el movimiento reflejo de su relación post mortem.

Rin llegó al parque Ueno tras media hora de caminata a paso lento, sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro, recorrió una parte de dicho parque en búsqueda de la estatua del samurái Taigo Takamori con su perro, pues aquel era su punto de encuentro. El parque era bestialmente enorme, así que necesitaban tal cosa. Una vez allí, Rin visualizó al pelirrojo justo delante de la estatua. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar relantizar su paso y entreabrir ligeramente la boca al verle: Akaito vestía con una exquisita mezcla de lo formal y lo informal: unos tejanos muy oscuros -casi negros- que iban algo apretados, un básico blanco y una americana negra. Rin se fijó en sus zapatos y no pudo evitar pensar que debían de costar más que el alquiler de un año de su piso. Pero la guinda del pastel fue el pelo rebelde que llevaba. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su condición de mujeriego, ¿quién se podría negar a algo como aquello?

Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros de él, el chico volteó hacia ella y le sonrió con picardía. Ella estaba demasiado asombrada como para devolverle la sonrisa, así que se limitó a seguir mirándole. Él se rio.

— ¿Qué pasa pastelito? — cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y el cuidado preciso para no despeinarla y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con un brazo por encima del hombro. Con aquel mínimo de distancia, aprovechó para dejarle un beso rápido en la raíz del cabello.

— No me llames pastelito — le advirtió ella una vez hubo recuperado la voz. Él sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¿Damos una vuelta para hacer hambre? Podemos hablar de lo que sea que quieras hablar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por él, aún con su brazo rodeándola por la espalda. Juntos, pasaron entre un sinfín de árboles muy bien cuidados, flores y monumentos varios. A Rin le encantaba aquel parque porque parecía no tener fin.

— Akaito… — empezó ella — Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, y voy a ser muy directa.

— Está bien —dijo él, mirando su perfil con ambas cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa de aquello.

— ¿Soy otro de tus juegos?

— ¿Otro de mis…? — el quedó pensativo mientras decía aquello, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron de golpe — ¡Por supuesto que no, Rin! — Él dejó de andar y ella le giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos — Sabes que te quiero, que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te protegería de cualquiera.

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió de la misma forma.

— Ayer me encontré con Len en un parque — comentó, haciendo que aquella sonrisa se volviera una fina línea horizontal — Hablamos… Bueno, "hablamos" — aquellas comitas fueron representadas por la rubia mediante dos dedos de ambas manos.

Él se echó un poco hacia atrás con ambas manos ahora metidas en los bolsillos. Luego frunció el ceño. Pareció que aquellas palabras no le habían gustado para nada, pero más que enfado, fue cautela y preocupación lo que apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo.

— Dime que no te hizo nada, Rin — su voz era seca. Dura.

Rin negó con la cabeza. Él se encogió de hombros, más tranquilo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Si te hubiera puesto solo un dedo encima… — amenazó él.

— No, no lo hizo… — le repitió ella, melancólica y agradecida a la vez — Lo que sí hizo fue que terminara harta de quedar apartada del mundo. Está ocurriendo algo aquí que no sé qué es, me lo ocultáis y me tratáis de tonta con ello. Tu, Len, Miku, Kaito… Todos sabéis algo que yo no sé y de la forma en la que lo tratáis en mi presencia, es como si yo también estuviera involucrada y quiero dejar de ser una ignorante. Quiero saber qué demonios pasa aquí, porque está claro que Kaito sabe algo sobre Len.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— "Me lo tendría que haber imaginado. No tendría que haberlo invitado".

— Len es un cretino y un bruto. No se necesitan dos dedos de frente para saber que no se puede invitar a un cavernícola a una fiesta como esa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Pero sé que no se refería a eso. Y tú también lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me lo decís de una vez? A demás… ¿Por qué ahora estás enamorado de mí? Así, de repente. Tú siempre has ido de flor en flor, nunca que has quedado dos veces. Tú, cuando sales con alguien, la desechas a la mínima de cambio cuando te aburres. ¿Eso es lo que me harás a mí? ¿Por eso me quieres a mí?

La cara de Akaito fue todo un cuadro al escuchar aquellas palabras, desechando totalmente la exigencia de saber sobre "aquello". Frunció el ceño y abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho Len? ¿Qué te voy a desechar como las otras? — la voz de Akaito sonó dolida y, ante aquello, Rin cerró la boca y lo miró cauta — Rin, yo te quiero. Te quiero a ti. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me creas?

— No lo sé, Akaito, no lo sé — dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido por el sentimiento de pena. La voz del pelirrojo sonaba tan real… De alguna forma necesitaba que aquellas palabras fueran la verdad absoluta, y lo único que podía hacer entonces era usar su fe y darle tiempo a él para ver si era o no verdad. Por ahora, Akaito cumplía su propósito — Lo siento, en realidad… No quise decir eso…

— Es normal que te lo preguntes, después del historial — le comentó él, algo más tranquilo — pero te prometo que tú eres la única ahora. Te quiero a ti, Rin Kagamine.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó. Akaito le devolvió el beso con cautela y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella. Por unos momentos, el tiempo para la rubia pareció terminar ahí. Todo quedó sumido en el silencio y los ruidos de los pájaros cantarines y de algunas personas que jugaban en la hierba o paseaban… Hasta que alguien rompió aquella harmonía. Más bien algo: un disparo.

Akaito levantó su cabeza al acto y agarró a la rubia por el brazo con fuerza y cuidado. Miró a su alrededor frenético y, luego, se escuchó otro disparo. La gente que había a su alrededor empezó a correr frenética y aquel paraíso se volvió el infierno en cuestión de milisegundos. Unos hombres trajeados de negro y gris aparecieron de la nada entre los árboles y las plantas, totalmente armados, buscando lo que parecía ser su objetivo.

— Mierda… — escupió Akaito por lo bajo. Rin se percató de aquello y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar a su alrededor — Vamos, Rin. ¡Vamos!

Él tiró del brazo de ella con la fuerza necesaria para sacar a la rubia de aquel shock momentáneo y echaron a correr ambos. Él no soltó en ningún momento el brazo de ella y cuando emprendieron aquella carrera, se oyeron un par de disparos más. Todos ellos dirigidos a la pareja. Akaito se dirigió hacia la parte más frondosa en árboles del parque y, sin dejar de correr, cogió su Blackberry con la mano libre, marcando con la numeración rápida el número 3. Se puso automáticamente el aparato a la oreja justo cuando llegaban a uno de los templos que albergaba aquel parque. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Akaito se coló por la entrada asegurándose de que Rin pasara a tiempo sin ser vista por los perseguidores.

— _¿Señor Akamura?_

— Takashima, dragones dorados en el Ueno. Estoy con ella. Rápido.

— _Estamos en el perímetro exterior, ahora mismo entramos en el parque. Aguante, señor._

A Rin le faltaba el aire. Su corazón iba frenético y sentía la adrenalina en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y miraban a Akaito como si este fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Estás herida? ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta él con preocupación, mientras se acerca a ella y la mira de arriba abajo con la esperanza de que no le hubiera dado nada.

— E- Estoy bien, pero ¡respóndeme! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son los dragones dorados? ¿Por qué han salido de la nada disparando? ¡Llama a la policía!

Akaito le puso ambas manos en sus hombros y le miró con un intento de calma.

— Por favor, Rin, cálmate. Está bien…

— ¡NO! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Por dios, Akaito, han disparado a personas! ¡He visto como uno caía! — le cortó ella.

— Mis guardias vendrán en seguida, no te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Ya vienen las ambulancias. — lo último fue mentido, claro. Aunque sí tenía la esperanza que alguno de los civiles hubiera llamado a alguna.

Rin se puso contra la pared, recargándose en esta y, al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban, se arrastró hasta sentarse. No pudo evitar contener las lágrimas ante lo sucedido y una fina gotita recorrió su mejilla derecha.

— Rin, eh, Rin. — El pelirrojo se agachó a su altura, le limpió la lágrima con su pulgar y la acarició. — Vamos Rin, sé fuerte, no pasa nada.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al oír otro disparo que chocó contra la pared de al lado de dónde estaban. Akaito cogió la muñeca de la rubia y esta se levantó automáticamente, siguiendo al pelirrojo, que echó a correr adentrándose un poco más en el templo. El chico cogió una piedra de tamaño considerable y la tiró hacia los árboles que tenían enfrente ocasionando un ruido hacia esa dirección, acto seguido cogió a Rin de los hombros y le tapó la boca para que no ocasionara ningún ruido e intentó cubrirla con su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo. Se escondieron y pudieron oír que se desviaban hacia aquella dirección. Una vez no oían nada, Akaito soltó lentamente a la rubia.

— ¿Estás bien, Rin? — Le preguntó, cogiéndola de sus pequeños hombros y mirándola con una expresión de total preocupación.

— Está bien, sólo me quema un poco. — El pelirrojo se sobresaltó por aquella respuesta y la miró de arriba a abajo hasta que notó una mancha de sangre en el puño del abrigo de ella. En un veloz movimiento, le alzó la mano y le revisó el brazo. Algo más arriba de la muñeca tenía una rozadura de bala. No era grave, pero la carne y la piel estaban algo quemadas y sería difícil de curar sin tener que acudir a un hospital. Tenía pinta de doler bastante. Akaito enfureció. Rin se asustó por su mirada. Nunca, nunca había visto a alguien que desprendiera tanta ira, porque Rin pudo notar la que desprendía por cada poro de la piel del pelirrojo. Por un momento, este pudo detectar el miedo de ella, y se obligó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos e inspiró y expiró fuertemente.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— Depende. ¿Vas a decirme ahora que es lo que pasa aquí? — Le miró seria, intentando ahogar las ganas de salir gritando de ahí.

— ¿Puedes dejar de insistir en eso? — La voz le salió más grave de lo que debería.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo! — Continuó mirándole a los ojos totalmente seria. — ¡Podría haber muerto aquí y encima sin saber el porqué! — La chica comenzó a jadear levemente, debido al agotamiento de la tensión. Akaito la volvió a coger de los hombros y la estampó contra la pared, ocultando su mirada y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

— No digas eso. No pienses en que te voy a dejar morir, Rin. Y menos por su culpa. — El acarició la mejilla de ella, con total delicadeza, como si la chica fuera de un fino cristal que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Ella le cogió la mano que le estaba acariciando la mejilla y entrelazó su mano con la de él. Tuvo una idea.

— Está bien, sólo dime una cosa. Ayer, en el parque dónde me encontré con Len, unos hombres muy parecidos me quisieron intimidar con una arma. ¿Realmente quién es el objetivo? - Akaito se tensó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y pareció perder la cordura por un momento

— Maldito Kagami. Voy a destruirlos a él y a su familia — Susurró.

Trajes, armas, secretismo, negocios "familiares" y dinero. Rin Kagamine no era una experta ni especialmente inteligente, pero no necesitaba serlo .

— Akaito — Él se sobresaltó y pareció volver a la realidad. — ¿Me quieres? — Eso sorprendió totalmente al chico.

— Te dije que sí.

— ¿Puedes demostrármelo contestando a una pregunta? No te la he hecho anteriormente. No es como la de hace rato, tranquilo.

— Supongo que sí.

— El rollo de la familia... No es precisamente una "familia biológica", ¿verdad?


	5. Explosión

_Antes que nada, lo que todos sabemos, ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de su personajes no nos pertenecen ni a mí (xxEtsuko_chanxx) ni a mi querídisima BadWolf23 nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos y entreteneros sin esperar nada a cambio excepto vuestros reviews._

_Este fanfic está hecho entre xxEtsuko_chanxx y BadWolf23. ¡Enjoy!  
_  
_Sentimos no haber respondido a todos los reviews, pero andamos algo ocupadas últimamente, aunque, por supuesto, sí los hemos leído. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos envian Reviews, a todos los Favoritos y los que nos siguen! Nos están apoyando muchísimo, enserio._

* * *

Akaito no dijo nada. A decir verdad, solo se limitó a mirarla cauteloso. A aquellas alturas, sabía a ciencia cierta que ya no sería imposible engañar a la rubia, como mucho —y con algo de suerte—, lograría desviar el tema de conversación. Sin embargo, decidió que no sería lo mejor y menos en aquella situación. El pelirrojo terminó encogiéndose de hombros y sus labios formaron una fina línea horizontal de neutralidad. No fue hasta unos cinco segundos después que decidió dejar de apretar sus labios y abrir la boca para responder algo inteligente.

— No, no lo es — su voz sonó cansada, abatida. Sonó como si reconociera su derrota ante una victoria aplastante. Su voz sonó como nunca antes había sonado; aquello no debía de haber empezado de aquella forma.

Rin se lo quedó mirando, asumiendo las palabras, y entonces se dio cuenta de que aguantaba la respiración y que sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados. Le parecía que aquel no era su cuerpo y aquella no era su vida.

— ¿Una mafia? — le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. Estaba claro que así era, sin embargo, las palabras no le salían tan fácilmente como sus pensamientos.

Akaito ladeó la cabeza, indeciso.

— Yakuzas. Pero sí, algo así.

— ¿Tu…?

— Sí.

— ¿Len…?

Akaito asintió, aún con una rodilla clavada en el suelo para mantener la altura de Rin, quien se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo —contra la pared— por el shock, el cansancio y todo lo demás.

— Madre mía… — es lo único que logró responder aquella Rin con los ojos abiertos como dos naranjas, mirando en algún punto perdido del suelo rojizo del templo. No terminaba de creerse aquello, pues todo parecía un sueño. Len… ¿mafioso? ¿Len es un Yakuza? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Su familia ha sido así desde siempre? ¿Por eso se fue? ¿Por eso volvió? ¿Y Akaito? ¿Y…?

— ¿Y Kaito?

Akaito dibujó una mueca, arqueó ambas cejas e hico su típico gesto de quitar peso al asunto, pero aun así su respuesta fue rotundamente afirmativa. Rin, en respuesta, entreabrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo, aún con sus ojos exorbitados, pero no dijo nada. Fueron algunos disparos más los que la sacaron de su estado de shock y la hicieron poner alerta como un cervatillo ante un cazador. Miró a Akaito con la esperanza de que él le dijera algo que la calmara. Él echó un vistazo a su Blackberry en el mismo instante en el que la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación del templo. Ambos giraron rápidamente la cabeza, pero Akaito se levantó de golpe cuando vio quien era.

— Señor, tenéis vía libre para salir. Han huido.

— Gracias, Takashima.

— No tiene por qué dármelas, señor. Todo lo contrario. Deberíamos haber ido con usted.

— Ya dejé bien claro que tampoco quería escoltas a cinco pasos de mi — cortó él, seco, tendiendo una mano a Rin. Esta le cogió de la mano y dejó que el pelirrojo la levantara de un tirón. Cuando sus piernas aguantaron el peso de su cuerpo, las sintió flaquear y por un momento pensó que caería al suelo, sin embargo y milagrosamente, aguantó. Detrás de Takashima —un hombre rapado de mediana edad, totalmente trajeado y con una mirada realmente espeluznante. Rin inclusive visualizo como un tatuaje asomaba por el cuello de la camisa, aunque no logró ver de qué se trataba— entraron un cuarteto de hombres más, y todos ellos insuflaban el mismo temor que Takashima. Lo más probable es que todos fueran armados.

— Vámonos — le dijo el pelirrojo a ella, con suavidad y la delicadeza de su voz aterciopelada.

Akaito arrastró a Rin con parsimonia y a trompicones hacia el exterior del templo, totalmente rodeado de aquella escolta de cinco guardias. En el exterior, esperaban otros cuatro más, los cuales avisaron a Takashima de que el perímetro estaba limpio y que más valía irse entonces, pues la policía y la ambulancia estaban de camino para los tres heridos civiles. Rin se horrorizó al recordar al que había visto caer.

— Tranquila, estarán bien… — le susurró Akaito al ver su cara de preocupación.

La rubia siguió a Akaito hasta fuera del parque, dónde esperaban más hombres, vestidos de la misma manera junto con un coche negro. Ella no pudo ver más que eso ya que iba con la cabeza agachada, aún rodeada de aquellos escoltas. Si bien la situación ya era extraña e incómoda para la rubia, encima parecía que la adrenalina de su cuerpo empezaba a disminuir, por lo tanto, el dolor de la rozadura iba aumentando.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa, princesa? — Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado. Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes, húmedos y antes de que pudiera decir nada, él posó la mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la chica y la acarició con el pulgar. — Hey, no pasa nada. - Ella le continuó mirando a los ojos.

— Sí que pasa.

Él alzó una ceja, curioso, ella alzó el brazo herido.

— Me duele. Bastante. — Y ella hizo una mueca infantil, llevándose la tensión del momento.

— ¿Entonces quieres ir al hospital?

— ¿A ti que te parece?

— Bueno, entonces, al hospital — El pelirrojo le hizo una señal para que entrara al coche y un par más a uno de los hombres que estaba a su alrededor. No le hacía especial ilusión subir al coche de un Yakuza y mucho menos con un grupo entero de ellos, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción; estaba rodeada de ellos y aunque quisiera irse no podría, así que tan solo le quedaba hacerle caso al pelirrojo y pensar que Akaito era Akatio, mirase por dónde se mirase. No le haría daño. O eso esperaba. Entró al coche y se dio cuenta de que realmente había mucha gente ahí fuera, algunos trajeados, otros no. La mayoría tenían tatuajes, pero desde dentro del coche no los podía ver. El vehículo se puso en marcha y Akaito se sentó a su lado. La rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y el pelirrojo no parecía estar en una situación muy diferente.

— Así que eso es una familia Yakuza... ¿Eh? — Dijo en un suspiro. Ahora entendía algunas cosas.

* * *

La pequeña rubia había sido siempre muy observadora, y por eso se dio cuenta. Hacía tiempo que se sentía observada, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo a su tío. Pero un día, jugando con Len, lo vio. Un hombre trajeado de negro los miraba. No era cada día el mismo, pero casi siempre iban en traje. Ese día salió de casa cuando su tío no estaba, pues había quedado con Len para jugar, como cada día. Llegó al parque cantando una de sus canciones preferidas que había compuesto y que al rubio también le gustaba: Pink Spider.

— ¡Rin! — Le llamó el rubio, haciendo un castillo de arena. En cuando la rubia se acercó al chico, él soltó un grito ahogado. Su amiga estaba llena de raspadas y muy feos moratones. — ¿Otra vez? — La rubia sonrió, más no respondió. Sólo le preguntó a su amigo.

— Len... ¿Tú también has notado que a veces nos miran? — Se agachó y siguió con su castillo de arena.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sé, son distintas personas, pero casi siempre van con trajes.

— Oh, deben de ser amigos de papá; no te preocupes, no van a hacernos nada. — El chico le sonrió tiernamente, y a Rin no le quedó más remedio que creerle.

* * *

Bueno, por lo menos pudo entender el porqué de tanta vigilancia constante sobre Len cuando eran pequeños. Pero aún había muchas cosas que no lograba entender: ¿Porque Kaito trabajaría con ella? Es decir, si un Yakuza, no tiene la necesidad de trabajar en algo tan sencillo como una simple heladería. Al menos teniendo la residencia que tiene, no parece que su "familia" o lo que sea, tenga muchos problemas económicos. Parece que además, debería de considerar el hablar con Kaito. Aunque no tenía ganas. Ya realmente no sabía si quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo o no. Toda ella estaba echa un lío. Y pensar de que hacía dos semanas su máxima preocupación era que Gumi y Teto no hicieran de las suyas... Sintió el coche parar.

— Ya estamos, princesa. — Le anunció su acompañante.

— Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por esos estúpidos nombres, Akaito. Es horrible. — El chico se bajó del coche sin decir nada más, la rubia fue a abrir la puerta de su lado, pero el pelirrojo la abrió antes desde afuera.

— Dices eso, pero estoy seguro que en el fondo te encanta, princesa.

Rin frunció el ceño, pero terminó por negar ligeramente con la cabeza. Sonaban horriblemente cursis, pero le gustaba oírlos de la boca de él. Era algo sumamente estúpido, pero real. Cuando la rubia bajó del coche, Akaito cerró la puerta y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo cuatro hombres de la guardia Akamura los rodearon. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

— Yo seguiré con ella a partir de la puerta de entrada, dudo mucho que corramos peligro en el Hospital.

Rin no pude evitar mirarlo mientras decía aquellas palabras; ya se había dado cuenta apenas una hora antes, y es que el Akaito que dictaba aquellas ordenes era autoritario y respetable. Era como una faceta de Akaito que nunca antes había logrado entrever. Para ella… Él siempre había sido el mujeriego impertinente busca pelea. Todo se movía demasiado rápido y, en un mismo día, la rubia sentía como todo su mundo temblaba bajo sus pies y todos aquellos a los que creía conocer, de golpe, se habían vuelto unos completos extraños. Fue entonces, al ver al pelirrojo hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su mundo y sintió una necesidad imperiosa de echar a correr hacia el piso donde vivía, con la única intención de meterse en la cama y desaparecer durante un tiempo. Pero no corrió, sino que se dejó guiar por los brazos del pelirrojo, el cual la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo, hacia el interior del Hospital. Rin miró a su alrededor; no era el hospital público al que había ido siempre. Al entrar ambos por la zona de urgencias y por el cansancio que se veía en el rostro de la rubia, fueron atenidos automáticamente por una de las enfermeras que había en el lugar. Rin hizo el gesto de adelantar el brazo herido, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó a los hechos sin permitir aquello.

— ¿El Doctor Yamada? — preguntó él. No, inquirió.

La enfermera alzo ambas cejas.

— ¿Quién le pide?

— Akaito Akamura.

— Oh — los colores parecieron invadir las mejillas de la enfermera, Rin se quedó perpleja — Lo siento, señor. Por aquí, por favor.

La enfermera, de no más de veintiocho años, alta y esbelta, los condujo hacia una de las camillas apartadas antes de pedirle algo de paciencia al pelirrojo, pues iba en busca del doctor. Rin se sentó en la camilla y Akaito se quedó de pie, al lado de esta.

— ¿No es el hospital público, verdad?

Akaito sonrió.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Es un hospital privado, princesa. No podíamos haber ido al público a enseñar ese brazo: es una herida de bala. Hubieran llamado a la policía y tendríamos que haber testificado. No es lo más conveniente ahora mismo. A demás, no me fío de dejarte en manos de un hospital público ni siquiera por eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te sorprenderías del funcionamiento que realmente tienen esos. Este hospital es uno de los negocios subordinados a los negocios de mi padre. Es mejor que todos los hospitales públicos de Japón.

Rin entreabrió la boca y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que saldrían de las cuencas.

— ¿El hospital es de tu padre?

— Si quieres pensar en ello de esta forma…

El doctor Toshio Yamada llegó poco después. Era un hombre de edad ya avanzada, con una gran cantidad de cabello blanco y una barba tupida del mismo color. A pesar de su nombre japonés, sus rasgos faciales eran occidentales, cosa que sorprendió a Rin. Parecía ser muy amable.

— Es un placer verle, joven — comentó, amable a Akaito. El pelirrojo le devolvió la amabilidad con una fugaz sonrisa. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Una herida de bala — explicó el pelirrojo mientras Rin levantaba la mano afectada y se subía el puño de la chaqueta.

— Es solo una rozadura, nada grave por lo que veo… — comenta el doctor mientras le hace un gesto a la enfermera para que le traiga vendas y algún producto para limpiar la herida, así como una crema para la quemadura en la piel. La enfermera no tardó en llegar y antes de que el doctor empezara el procedimiento, le pidió a Rin que se quitara la chaqueta. Le limpió la herida con mucho cuidado a base de gasas y un extraño líquido muy frío, le aplicó un buen montón de crema y se lo vendó con cuidado. Durante el procedimiento, el doctor no preguntó nada al respecto y tampoco parecía que fuera a hacerlo. Rin se mantuvo callada y atenta a lo largo del procedimiento, mientras que Akaito se había apartado unos minutos para hacer una llamada. Volvió poco después.

— Se te hinchará un poco esta noche y no se te bajará el hinchazón hasta pasado mañana —le comentaba el doctor a Rin. — Tienes que aplicarte esta crema y, si te duele mucho, tómate esto.

Le tendió el bote y el medicamento. Sin receta, totalmente a pelo. Rin lo cogió y asintió.

— Muchísimas gracias, doctor.

— Es mi trabajo, señorita. No hay porqué darlas — sonrió y Rin le devolvió la sonrisa, algo avergonzada.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó Akaito mientras le tendía el brazo a Rin. Ella se lo tomo y recorrieron de nuevo el camino hacia el exterior.

— El doctor no ha preguntado nada respecto a la procedencia de la bala.

— Tampoco es de su incumbencia.

— No seas así, Akaito.

Akaito se encogió de hombros mientras seguían andando hacia la puerta.

— El doctor Yamada es uno de los médicos de la familia, Rin. Ya se imagina el porqué de todo, no es la primera vez.

La rubia sólo asintió ante lo que le dijo el mayor. Akaito la continuó guiando hacia la salida y, cuando llegaron a la recepción, los dos vieron la figura del de cabellos azules. Kaito se dirigió hacia ellos con paso lento.

— Hey, Kaito — Le saludó el pelirrojo. — Rin, ahora tengo asuntos de que encargarme, así que Kaito se ocupará de ti hasta que arregle un par de cosas. — La menor abrió la boca para contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por Akaito. — Nos vemos luego, princesa. — El pelirrojo se agachó un poco, besando a la menor en la frente, para a continuación, irse por la puerta principal seguido de una cantidad considerable de hombres.

— Idiota. — Fue la única respuesta de la menor. Esta miró a Kaito y él le sonrió. Aun así tenía una mueca de preocupación. Ella simplemente resopló rendida.

— Ya me ha dicho Akaito que tu herida no es nada grave pero, ¿Estas bien?

— Estoy bien. Más importante: ¿Desde cuándo te alias con Akaito para tratarme como una niña? ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Os pensáis que tengo seis años? — Él solo sonrió y hablo en un tono bajo

— Vamos Rin no te enfades. — Se agachó y se acercó al oído de la menor — No es un lugar para discutirlo, vamos a mi casa - El de ojos zafiro la cogió de la mano y la guio hacia fuera, con calma. Se acercaron a un elegante coche negro y Kaito le abrió la puerta a la rubia, invitándola a entrar y ella sólo se metió dentro del coche, nerviosa. Al momento tenía a Kaito sentado a su lado, y sin decir nada, el hombre de media edad que estaba en el asiento del conductor arrancó. La rubia sacó el teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje a Teto y Gumi, pues no podría quedar con ellas. Tenía que intentar sacarla toda la información que pudiera a Kaito ahora que Akaito no estaba, aunque realmente dudaba que le dijese algo más de lo que le había dicho Akaito. Bien tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

— ¿A quién le escribes? — Le preguntó el de ojos zafiros, mirándola con curiosidad y, de alguna manera, parecía que la analizaba

— A Teto y Megumi. Había quedado con ellas pero... Viendo todo lo que habéis montado, me parece que ya no podrá ser. — Ella no despegó la mirada de su teléfono móvil en ningún momento.

— Escucha Rin, no sabemos si ellos te han visto claramente. Es mejor que no vayas por ahí tu sola.

— Porque claro, tener a los Yakuza vigilándome es mucho mejor. Si tenían alguna duda sobre si tenía algo que ver con vosotros, ahora ya seguro que no la tienen, ¿verdad?

— ¿C-cómo? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Rin frunció el ceño. Sus palabras habían sonado en claro sarcasmo, pero al parecer y por la respuesta que había dado Kaito, parecía que ahí había algo más. Él no había captado ese deje de hipótesis y la rubia le había calado. Había algo más. ¿Yakuzas vigilándola? ¿Podría ser eso? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Rin no supo cómo afrontar la situación que ella misma había creado, así que miró hacia el retrovisor, asegurándose de que el conductor iba a la suya —cosa que así era, si no es que fingiera—. Estaba incómoda, y los dedos de su mano sana empezaron a tamborilear sobre la pierna del mismo costado, pero sobre todo, estaba furiosa. No fue ella quien cortó aquel repentino silencio, si no el chico.

— Nakamura no te hará caso, Rin — le comentó él, pasivo, refiriéndose al conductor.

"Nadie hace preguntas", se recordó la rubia, tras pensar en el doctor Yamada.

— ¿Los Yakuza han estado vigilándome? — preguntó sin siquiera mirar a Kaito. Su mirada se perdió en la falda de su vestido y en sus dedos inquietos. Su voz sonó quebrada, y aquella mezcla entre enfado y confusión era demasiado notable. Kaito tardó unos buenos segundos a responder. Tonto él por haber caído en las redes del sarcasmo y no haberlo cogido al vuelo.

— Sí — seco pero pesaroso, encontró en la afirmación rotunda una vía de escape.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

El peliazul volvió la mirada hacia ella, sorprendida por el hecho de que preguntara por el tiempo, no por el motivo. ¿Qué relevancia tenía la cantidad de días, meses y años sabiendo el motivo con antelación? Si las preguntas se formulaban al revés, todo podría llegar a ser más duro.

— ¿Kaito? — repitió ella, buscando la respuesta sin mover sus ojos de sitio.

— Desde siempre.

— ¿Desde siempre? — repitió ella, sorprendida.

— Desde siempre — repitió él, con la voz algo más apagada. Cansada.

— Tiene… ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la muerte de mi padre?

— ¿Directamente o indirectamente? Sí. Entre otras cosas.

— ¿Mi padre era un Yakuza? ¿O tenía tratos con alguno? ¿Murió por eso?

— Es todo mucho más difícil que esto, Rin.

— Pues explícamelo — respondió ella, conmocionada por la información. El enfado había dejado paso a la rabia, a la impotencia. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Una semana atrás todo era… Normal. Ahora todo iba de mafias y asesinatos, y ella se encontraba de lleno en aquel tema sin desearlo. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas aquel día, pero sabía que aquella conversación no iría a buen puerto, así que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran una vez más. Sin embargo, la primera gota no hico acta de presencia. No aún. — Quiero dejar de ser un títere en esta trama. ¡Hace una semana mi vida era normal! Y ahora… Ahora huyo de Dragones Dorados, tengo una herida de bala y descubro que todos vosotros estáis involucrados. ¿Teto y Gumi también son tan mentirosas como vosotros?

— Rin… — empieza él para calmarla — No. No, Megumi y Teto no tienen nada que ver…

— Encima ahora descubro que ni siquiera cuando creía que mi vida era normal, lo era. ¿Quiénes me han estado vigilando? ¿Por qué Kaito, por qué?

— Hay informaciones que, desconocerlas, podrían salvarte la vida. Entiendo tu frustración, pero…

— ¡Pero nada! — Rin estaba cansada. Harta. Quería su cama y quería descansar. En lugar de aquello, estaba en el coche de Kaito, yendo a su mansión. La primera lagrima terminó haciendo acta de presencia. — Kaito… ¿Por qué?

Kaito hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. La mano que daba al costado donde se encontraba la rubia terminó sobre su cabello y la acarició tal y como solía hacerlo. Ella cerró los ojos como si se tratara de un instinto.

— Estás cansada — le respondió él — Pronto llegaremos a mi casa.

El automóvil frenó delante de la entrada de la mansión del peliazul, dejando que ambos se bajasen de este para entrar a la mansión, cuyas puertas fueron abiertas por dos hombres con el único fin de dejar paso a la pareja más joven.

— Sígueme. Te daremos una habitación para que descanses.

La rubia paró en seco y el chico se giró al notar que no lo seguía.

— ¿Significa que quieres que me quede aquí?

Él se acercó a ella y la acarició del hombro.

— Aquí estarás más segura, Rin.

— No quiero. No puedo. ¡Le prometí a Kamui que cenaríamos juntos hoy! — La rubia apartó la mano del mayor y fue retrocediendo poco a poco.

— ¡Rin! — Ella sólo retrocedió más. — Rin, vas a tener que quedarte aquí. No es una pregunta, ni una petición. — Se acercó a ella velozmente y en un ágil movimiento se colgó a la menor en su hombro derecho, mientras esta pataleaba.

— ¡Bájame, Kaito! — Ella continuó resistiéndose mientras el mayor sólo la ignoraba y continuaba caminando. Después de cruzar un par de largos pasillos, Kaito paró delante de una puerta, la abrió con calma. Entraron en gran habitación, bien decorada, y dejó a Rin sobre la gran cama de matrimonio.

— Escúchame Rin: vas a quedarte aquí y vas a tratar de calmarte. — Sin decir más, Kaito salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Rápidamente, Rin oyó un "click"

— No.. ¡No! — La chica empezó a golpear la puerta. — ¡Kaito! ¡Sé que estás ahí, ábreme, ¡Kaito! — Parecía totalmente desesperada. Continuó chillando, golpeando a la puerta, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y lloró, hasta que tanto su cuerpo y su mente no pudieron más. Se encogió y apoyó su espalda en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, mientras algunas lágrimas aún se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se cogió las piernas, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y, al cabo de unos instantes, no sintió nada más. Kaito, al escuchar que la joven se había calmado, se separó del otro lado de la puerta y guardó la llave de la habitación en su bolsillo. Quizá había sido duro con ella, pero él sabía que necesitaba desahogarse. Y, en fin, él tenía que encargarse ahora de un par de cosas más.

***Cambio de escena***

Escuchó una nana y sintió como una mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Era algo bastante agradable. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y no respondía bien. Aun así hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, pero lo vio todo borroso. Enfocó la vista, encontrándose con Kaito, sonriéndole. Estaba en la cama de la habitación, con la nuca reposando en el muslo de él, que parecía que le estaba cantando una nana mientras le daba un suave masaje en la cabeza, acariciando sus hebras doradas.

— ¿Kaito?

— Lo siento, Rin. Pero era peligroso para ti volver a tu apartamento. He llamado a Gackupo, así que no tienes que preocuparte. — El incorporó a la chica con sumo cuidado, colocando la espalda de ella sobre su pecho, y la abrazó, siendo un contacto suave, cuidadoso. Y ella no opuso resistencia alguna aunque no pudo evitar entreabrir ligeramente los ojos por el contacto. Aquel abrazo le recordó al abrazo de antes de navidad. A aquel abrazo que recibió de parte del peliazul tras reencontrarse con el fantasma de su pasado: Len. Y por sorprendentemente distinto que fuera el contexto, obtuvo exactamente el mismo efecto. Ella se relajó, si bien se sentía algo mareada y cansada por todo. No había dormido ni un par de horas. Rin fijó los ojos en un cuadro que quedaba a los pies de la cama, lejos, en la pared. En él se veía una fotografía bastante grande en blanco y negro de un niño que se parecía muchísimo a Kaito, acompañado de tres figuras adultas. Rin frunció el ceño curiosa.

— ¿Ese eres tu? —preguntó, levantando la mano herida para señalar con el índice.

— Sí.

— ¿Tus padres?

— Ahá.

Rin miró un momento a su alrededor, ahora si dándose cuenta que estaba en la habitación del peliazul. Sobre una mesa claramente buena, no muy lejos de la cama, rezaban los libros de la secundaria. Ella se erigió de golpe. Kaito se sorprendió.

— ¿Estamos en tu habitación? — de golpe, los colores le subieron por el cuello hacia sus pálidas mejillas. Giró para encararle. Kaito soltó tal carcajada que aún ruborizó más a la pequeña.

— Sí, Rin, sí. ¿Por qué te pones así?

— Ehh… ¡No, por nada! Yo no… — miró una vez más a su alrededor — no pensé que me encerrabas en tu habitación…

— A duras penas te habrías dado cuenta con los nervios que llevabas encima y lo cansada que sigues. Solo las habitaciones realmente ocupadas tienen pestillo en la puerta. — Él seguía claramente divertido.

Rin hizo una mueca, aún vergonzosa, pero que no quería decir otra cosa que no fuera que había entendido aquello.

— Ah… Aún espero tu respuesta — le espeta ella de golpe.

— ¿Qué respuesta? —Akaito, ahora, la miraba sorprendido con ambas cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Rin, por Dios…

— Vale, pero ¿por qué no estaré segura en casa? Ni siquiera saben quién soy, maldita sea… — refunfuña ella.

— Saben que estabas con Akaito y los Dorados la podrían haber tomado contra ti. A fin de cuentas, tenías amistad con Len, ¿no?

— Sí, pero ¿qué más da? ¡Ni siquiera sabía nada de todo esto hasta hoy!

Kaito se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada. Rin hizo un puchero, pero se dio por satisfecha con aquella respuesta.

— Me empieza a doler un poco esto otra vez… —Comenta ella, levantando la mano herida.

— Tienes que comer alguna cosa antes de tomarte el medicamento. Vamos abajo, la cena estará lista en breves.

Rin bajó de la cama de un salto justo después de que Kaito se levantara de la misma. Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron dos pisos hacia la planta principal. Ahí se toparon con la mitad de la larga mesa parada con una infinidad de platos orientales. Fue entonces cuando Rin se dio cuenta del hambre que había llegado a tener, de hecho, le sonó el estómago, cosa que arrancó una sonrisa al peliazúl. Una vez sentados a la mesa, ambos empezaron a comer. Ella más rápidamente que él.

— Kaito… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

— Claro. Lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué trabajas en una heladería? Tu familia es rica, ni lo necesitas.

— Tengo mis hobbies… — comentó él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Hobbie? ¿Me tomas el pelo? — pregunta ella, algo divertida.

Kaito le devolvió la sonrisa, pero estaba claro que no podía salir de ahí sin irse un poco de la lengua. Rin era demasiado perspicaz cuando quería.

— Bueno, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que me gustan los helados, ¿no? — Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de duda totalmente exagerada. Era una excusa y cualquiera podría verlo. Kaito no se había molestado en mentir bien y sabía perfectamente que ella se había dado cuenta, aún así, sonrió como si aquello pudiera dar algo más de veracidad a sus palabras.

— Como excusa es patética, pero supongo que lo dejaré por hoy, estoy cansada. — Ella suspiró y continuó comiendo. Kaito dio otro suspiro, sin embargo, el suyo era de alivio. Al menos se había librado, _de momento_. Los dos continuaron su cena en silencio. Kaito fue el primero en acabar y se dedicó a observar a la rubia hasta que esta finalmente también acabó.

— Ven, estás agotada. Iremos a dormir. — Le dijo Kaito, levantándose de la silla lentamente y con movimientos suaves. Rin giró su cabeza bruscamente para mirar al mayor y puso una mueca entre sorpresa e indignación exagerada.

— ¿Pretendes que duerma en tu habitación?

— Bueno, esa era la intención.

— ¿E-eh? — Los mofletes de la rubia tomaron un color rosado y ella se tensó. Kaito sólo rio por lo bajo al ver su reacción.

— ¡Tranquila! No es como si fuéramos a dormir juntos. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, así que tu puedes descansar de mientras, ¿vale? — Ella quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Realmente estaba agotada y sabía que, de todas formas, iba a quedarse dormida en cuanto se tumbara, no importa dónde, pues sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo se iba sintiendo cada vez más cansado. Había dormido, pero no lo suficiente.

— Está bien.

Y eso fue lo último que recordaba cuando se despertó.

* * *

Akaito no acabó sus tareas para con su padre hasta mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba y se maldijo a si mismo un millar de veces por ello. Estaba claro que el pelirrojo hubiera preferido que la rubia se quedara en su casa, y no haber tenido que recurrir a Kaito para proporcionarle un lugar en el que pudiera estar a salvo. El pelirrojo posó su mano derecha en las sienes y se las masajeó unos segundos. Suspiró y marcó el número de Shibata, su "pajarito" dentro de la familia Shion. _Solo por si acaso, toda precaución es poca_.

— _¿Jefe?_ — Le respondió la voz que estaba en la otra línea del teléfono.

— ¿Sabes la ubicación actual de Rin Kagamine?

— _Sigue en la mansión Shion, jefe. Todo va bien, está sana y salva._

— Está bien. ¿Has encontrado algo?

— _Por el momento, nada. No hay indicios de que la familia Shion tenga algún que otro negocio con alguna familia externa. Sólo pequeños acuerdos con un par de pequeñas familias nada relevantes, la mayoría sólo son tratos para la distribución de drogas. _

— Está bien, continúa investigando sobre esos negocios, Shibata. — No esperó a que el otro le contestara, tan sólo le colgó y se tumbó en el sofá en el que estaba sentado, quedándose dormido sin querer.

* * *

_Raro_. El ambiente cerca de la mansión era raro, por no decir, tranquilo. _Demasiado_ tranquilo. Akaito se estaba poniendo nervioso, no había recibido ninguna llamada de Shibata ni este le había contestado y aquello no le trajo otra cosa que malos pensamientos, viéndose casi obligado de abandonar su propia casa para meterse a un coche directo a la mansión Shion. Durante el trayecto, el pelirrojo llamó unas cuantas veces a Shibata, pero este no respondía. No dejó ningún mensaje al contestador de voz por precaución. La normativa era la normativa. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal de la mansión de Kaito, vio que estaban los hombres que había mandado a vigilar hacía apenas un par de horas. Akaito salió rápidamente del coche, totalmente iracundo. Nada tenía buena pinta; ni la situación, ni él. Ni un poco.

— Jefe — Se notaba el tono nervioso del hombre encargado de la investigación. — Hemos registrado toda la mansión y aquí no hay _**nadie**_.

Él miró al primer hombre que se le había dirigido. Su ceño se frunció y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de golpe.

— Entrad — ordenó el pelirrojo secamente — ¡ENTRAD, MALDITA SEA!

Al oír la orden, de los coches que siguieron a Akaito hasta la mansión bajó otro séquito de hombres tatuados y trajeados que se dirigieron directamente hacia el pelirrojo, antes de entrar detrás del grupo que ya se encontraba frente la casa. Uno de los hombres, sin embargo, se paró a su lado.

— Vamos — le ordenó el pelirrojo a Takashima, mientras sonsacaba su Magnum 375 del cinturón de pechó que llevaba bajo la americana ahora abierta.

— Señor, no debería entrar.

— No me importa tu jodida opinión — le espetó él mientras seguía el camino que los otros hombres habían seguido. Takashima se apresuró a alcanzarle y a quedarse detrás de él, totalmente en guardia.

La mansión entera estaba a oscuras. No había una sola luz, sin contar las que iban abriendo los Dragones Rojos a medida que iban penetrando en las estancias. Cuando el pelirrojo entró por la puerta principal, toda la primera planta estaba iluminada y despejada y los hombres seguían hacia los niveles superiores. Akaito, sin embargo, se movió por el resto de la mansión, como si buscara alguna pista de algo, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que no estarían ahí. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Demasiado silencioso. Con el arma aún sujeta con la mano derecha, cogió su Blackberry con la izquierda, pulso el 7 que, con la llamada rápida, era Kaito. La cara del peliazul apareció en la pantalla y el pelirrojo se puso el aparato en el oído. No respondió.

— MALDÍTA SEA — rugió él — ¡JODER! — terminó por tirar el teléfono móvil contra la pared, rompiendo la pantalla y haciendo que la batería saltase a la otra punta de la habitación. Algunos de los hombres bajaban hacia donde estaba él con una cara que decía más que cualquier palabra. Aquello le enfureció aún más.

— ¿¡Dónde coño estabais cuando os dije que vigilarais el puto perímetro!? ¿¡Cuándo perdisteis el puto contacto con Shibata!? ¿¡Por qué coño no me habéis informado a mi o a Takashima de todos y cada uno de los movimientos en el interior de la jodida casa?!

Nadie respondió. Fue el silencio que reinó en la mansión lo que intentó apaciguar la furia del pelirrojo sin ningún tipo de resultado.

— ¿No hay nadie? — preguntó, igual de iracundo, pero intentando contenerse.

— En el tercer piso hay un par de cuerpos, seguramente guardias. Eran miembros del servicio de los Shion.

— ¿Se han peleado entre ellos?

— A saber.

Akaito apartó la mirada de los hombres y miró a su alrededor, el hall. Todo parecía normal. Cada cuadro, cada figura, cada mesa y decoración estaba en su sitio. Si no fuera por todos los hombres que le rodeaban, hubiera jurado que Kaito bajaría por las escaleras junto con Rin en cualquier momento. Pero ahora todo era demasiado negro. Enfundó su pistola e inspiró profundamente una vez. Entonces el teléfono móvil de Takashima sonó con su _beep beep_ habitual. Akaito le miró mientras escuchaba como algunos hombres aún revisaban los pisos superiores.

— ¿Shibata? — preguntó Takashima por teléfono.

Akaito abrió los ojos, atento, y sin más dilación, se acercó al guarda y le exigió el teléfono con un movimiento de mano. Takashima se lo dio sin pensarlo dos veces, poniendo el manos libres.

— _¿Jefe?_ — preguntó una voz, cautelosa.

— ¡Shibata! ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo!? — Le espetó él. Habían ruidos más allá del teléfono que no dejaban escuchar bien la voz de Shibata.

— _¡LOS DRAGONES AZULES ESTÁN UNIDOS CON LOS DORADOS, SALID DEL EDI…!_ — empezó a alertar él. Todo lo que siguió sucedió demasiado rápido.

Lo último que Akaito escuchó del teléfono fue un disparo y como la línea se cortaba. Takashima se tiró contra el pelirrojo y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el exterior de la mansión por la puerta principal que tenían justo a sus espaldas. Detrás de ellos consiguieron salir tres trajeados más y luego, la explosión. De lo más profundo de la mansión, una lengua de fuego se abrió paso por todos y cada uno de los pasillos, haciendo que, en llegar a las zonas más inflamables como la cocina principal y el comedor, todo explotara en mil pedazos. Trozos de madera, tocho, hierro y cristal salieron disparados por el aire, esparciéndose todos en el enorme jardín trasero y delantero. Para entonces Takashima y Akaito ya se encontraban en la verja principal, lejos del foco, pero no lo suficiente como para estar fuera de peligro. El pelirrojo volteó un instante y todo su rostro se iluminó por las llamas que crecían sin parar hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche. La nieve que había sobre el césped y las plantas se derritió de golpe y durante aquellos segundos, el frío dejó paso a un calor horroroso. Durante la carrera hacia donde se encontraban, a Akaito se le habían clavado algunas astillas y algunos cristales en los brazos y, mayoritariamente, en la espalda, pero nada realmente alarmante. Eso sí, la piel de su mano izquierda —aquella libre de Takashima— estaba al rojo vivo tras haber sido atrapada por unos segundo por una lengua de fuego.

— ¿¡SEÑOR!? — rugió Takashima, cogiendo a Akaito por el hombro para obligarle a voltearse de espalda a la mansión. Él giró antes de echar a correr hacia uno de los coches con Takashima y los otros tres. El coche aceleró todo lo que pudo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció calles y calles más allá.

— Teléfono — exigió Akaito, sintiendo el terrible dolor de la quemada en su mano derecha. Uno de los hombres le alargó a Akaito un teléfono liberado que había en el coche. Él marcó el número. Solo tuvo que esperar dos toques.

— ¿Padre? — preguntó Akaito, sintiendo la adrenalina correr sin control por todo su cuerpo.

— Akaito, volved a casa. He oído la llamada. Es hora de empezar.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es una pregunta para todos los lectores. ¿Vais a querer Lemon? Estamos dudando entre ponerlo o no así que decidimos que mejor nos respondáis vosotros si lo queréis, ya que bueno, tampoco nos cuesta nada. ¡Porfavor, envíadnos vuestra respuesta!**


End file.
